Reborn! Las aventuras de Shiku
by Kisu Kreuz
Summary: Tras la muerte de su abuela debe volver a Italia, después de entrenar cinco años con los Vongola, y seguir las peticiones de su testamento, siendo una de ellas volver a clase. Shiku, ahora heredero de una gran familia de mafiosos, debe lidiar con sus deberes como capo, sus estudios y el encontrar a sus guardianes. Pero no estará solo, contará con la recurrente ayuda de Tsunayoshi.
1. Capítulo 1 - Cuando el arco iris aparece

_**Katekyō Hitman Reborn!**_ (家庭教師ヒットマンReborn!, _Katekyō Hittoman Ribōn!_?) un manga escrito e ilustrado por la mangaka Akira Amano.

* * *

Para contar la historia hay que trasladarse a Japón en el tiempo, concretamente quince años después de que los Arcobaleno se deshicieran de su maldición. Tsunayoshi en ese tiempo había aprendido a ser un líder decidido y confiado en sí mismo, guardando algunas inseguridades en si mismo pero siempre apoyado por los suyos.

Para centrarse más en la historia hay que ir a un recinto subterráneo en la casa del Décimo de donde, debido a una gran insonorización, no salían los ruidos y las explosiones de una encarnizada batalla entre maestro y aprendiz. Tsunayoshi y un chico de pelo negro, con gafas de aviador, peleaban con la forma Hyper Dying Will. En un puñetazo que hizo chocar sus extremidades causó tal explosión de llamas del cielo que ambos fueron propulsados al otro lado de la enorme habitación, que habían construido Spanner e Irie. A la vez, Chrome bajaba por las escaleras hacia la habitación de control del campo de batalla, donde estaban Reborn, Gokudera y los creadores de todo aquel recinto.

—Permiso —dijo ella tras llamar a la puerta y entrar—. Hola a todos.

—Hola, Chrome —la saludaron.

—¿Cómo está el chico?

—Tiene potencial —se limitó a decir Reborn, con un cuerpo de adolescente.

Tsunayoshi y alumno se mantuvieron en el aire, separaron los brazos y las piernas y de la mano que tenían en su espalda comenzaron a soltar grandes cantidades de llamas del cielo suaves.

—Aquí viene el final —aseguró Reborn.

Ambos cargaron el X-Burner, pero Tsuna lo lanzó muchísimo más rápido que su aprendiz, haciendo que este último no estabilizara bien las llamas y disparara. La colisión de ambos chorros de fuego produjo grietas por todas partes, pero como el chico no pudo hacer un X-Burner perfecto sus llamas le hicieron precipitarse contra la pared, aunque a tiempo para evitar el chorro de fuego de su maestro.

—¡Arc! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tsuna.

—¡Sí, maestro! —dijo él, jadeando en el suelo y con la llama de su frente reducida a la llama de una vela.

—Creo que será mejor parar —dijo Tsuna.

—¡Hasta el final, maestro! —gritó Arc, levantándose y avivando con energía las llamas de sus puños y su frente.

Pero Tsuna había apagado sus llamas y despeinó a Arc con su mano.

—Dejémoslo por hoy —repitió, sonriente.

Arc se sonrojó levemente y apartó la vista, accediendo con la cabeza.

El nombre real de Arc era Shiku Giuseppe Shisan, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos del color del cobre pulido. Había llegado a Japón desde Italia hacía cinco años para entrenar con el gran jefe Vongola Tsunayoshi Sawada, a petición de la abuela de Arc, que debido a su nombre tan "divertido" le habían apodado "Arc", como abreviación del apoco que rápidamente se ganó entre los Vongola. Shiku ahora tenía dieciséis años y había aprendido del jefe y de los guardianes Vongola, así como de Dino y tantos otros, convirtiéndose en ese tiempo en un sobresaliente luchador. Y todo eso gracias a la queridísima abuela de Shiku, que llamaba a su nieto todos los días a la misma hora. Durante todo ese tiempo Shiku no solo entrenó, hizo muchas amistades y enemigos, a la vez que vivía con Tsunayoshi, a quien consideraba el padre que nunca tuvo debido a que había quedado huérfano a muy temprana edad.

Días después Shiku no recibió su llamada programada y se preocupó, siguiendo el día con la mente distraída y pensando que había pasado. Tuvo una llamada inesperada al día siguiente de no recibir la llamada. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas para que Shiku comenzara a hacer el equipaje para volver a Italia.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Tsuna, para consolarle.

—Es igual, maestro. Debo volver a Italia. Con mi abuela muerta debo ocuparme yo de la Familia.

—¿Qué harás después del entierro?

—Me ha llegado parte del testamento que era de carácter urgente. Me ha matriculado en un colegio cerca de su casa y heredado toda la fortuna y obligaciones de la mafia. ¡Maldita sea, solo tengo dieciséis años!

A Shiku se le escaparon unas lágrimas y algún sollozo. Tsuna carraspeó con la garganta y trató de animar a su pupilo.

—Yo tenía catorce cuando Reborn cambió mi vida por completo. Y siempre puedes darle el mando a otro, yo no tuve esa opción. Lo harás bien, Shiku —Tsuna puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

—Gracias, maestro —dijo Shiku, más animado.

—A todo esto… Quería darte esto. Es un regalo.

Shiku se giró, viendo a su maestro con una pequeña caja envuelta torpemente por papel de regalo y un lazo horrorosamente hecho.

—Te lo iba a dar cuando fueses mayor de edad, pero creo que en este momento es mejor —añadió Tsuna—. Ábrelo cuando llegues a Italia, por favor.

Shiku no se contuvo y abrazó a Tsuna, que se sonrojó levemente pues no se lo esperaba. Media hora después estaba subido en el jet Vongola, directo a Italia. Toda Vongola había ido a despedirle y le habían deseado buena suerte.

Varias horas más tarde se encontraba en el entierro de su abuela con el regalo de Tsuna entre su brazo izquierdo y su costado, que había sucedido en los jardines de su gran mansión, rodeada de aquel pequeño bosque que tanto cuidó. Cuando Shiku cerró el ataúd y comenzaron a bajarlo en el agujero cuando un hombre se le acercó. Iba bien vestido, la cara tapada con una máscara y su cabeza lo adornaba una chistera con una flor atada a ella con una cinta

—Mis condolencias, joven jefe.

—No pasa nada, tenía casi noventa años. ¿Tu nombre?

—Me llaman Tophat y era la mano derecha de Bellona. Me gustaría hablar sobre el testamento de vuestra abuela con más detenimiento. Sígueme, por favor.

Shiku no pensó detenidamente si ese hombre era de fiar o no. Conocía a su abuela y eso le valía.

Ambos se sentaron en un pequeño porche, en una casita alejada de la mansión. Cuando Shiku se hubo sentado se aflojó la cortaba del traje. Tophat sacó un sobre de correos y lo abrió.

—Querido Beppo —comenzó a leer en italiano—. Espero que mi muerte no sea un gran impacto para ti. Como sabrás a estas alturas te lego el cuidado de la familia que hasta hace pocos años has sabido de su existencia. Se que lo harás bien.

Tophat hizo una pausa.

—Bueno y el resto son cosas que deberías leer tú en la intimidad —dijo Tophay, pasándole la carta—. ¿Qué harás con tu vida ahora, joven jefe?

—Hacer lo que el maestro Tsunayoshi hizo —contestó Shiku, levantándose—. Ir a clase, aprender a ser un buen cabeza de familia, y conseguir mis guardianes.

—Hablando de guardianes —Tophat sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió, ahí estaban los siete anillos de la familia de Shiku—. Ten.

Shiku abrió la caja. Los anillos de su familia eran siete anillos con grandes gemas negras enganchadas a los anillos por pequeños ganchitos. Cuando Shiku los fue a coger todos se iluminaron a la vez, formando una luz arco iris, pero segundos después todos dejaron de iluminarse menos uno, uno que brillaba de color naranja fuerte. Cuando Shiku lo tomó y lo puso en su dedo la piedra pasó de negra a naranja en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Shiku.

—Los anillos fueron creados a partir de un meteorito que cayó cerca de aquí. El meteorito parecía reaccionar ante las llamas de última voluntad, así que Bellona decidió tomar el meteorito y hacer con él siete anillos. Los anillos reaccionan cuando hay una gran fuente de energía de llamas cerca. Las investigaciones demuestran que parecen tener inteligencia básica. Enhorabuena, joven jefe, ese anillo te ha elegido para ser su representante de la llama del cielo para la familia.

—Demasiada información de golpe —pensó Shiku cuando Tophat le bombardeó ante tanta palabra. A su entendimiento los anillos habían sido sacados de un meteorito que reaccionaba a las llamas, y que el que tenía en el dedo le había "elegido"… Pero no entendía muy bien el concepto de elección en un anillo.

La mansión había sido heredada por su abuela. Entrar y ver que aquello era un laberinto, lleno de pasillos y habitaciones. Shiku creía que si no es por los mapas a cada esquina de "está usted aquí" se habría perdido. En su periplo por la casa encontró una habitación con un cartel que ponía "Beppo" y abrió la puerta. Una cama de sábanas azules se encontraba al fondo a la izquierda. Justo delante de él una enorme ventana y a su derecha un escritorio y varias estanterías vacías. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un cielo azul claro con nubes dibujadas, y en el centro de la habitación colgaba una lámpara con forma de sol. Cuando Shiku encendió la luz dicha lámpara emitió una luz anaranjada muy cálida.

Sintiendo que esa habitación era de su propiedad se sentó en la cama y dejó el paquete en ella. Comenzó a abrirlo con cuidado hasta desvelar que la cajita era rojo sangre. En un interior acolchado de color negro estaban unas gafas de aviador nuevecitas y unos guantes de color negro salvo en los dedos, que eran blancos, con lo que parecían protecciones metálicas en la punta de los dedos y en las falanges, así como en los nudillos. Colocándose las gafas de aviador sobre su cabeza y poniéndose los guantes descubrió una nota.

—"Espero que esto te alegre en tu liderazgo, Shiku. Sabes que para cualquier cosa estamos aquí. Tsunayoshi" —leyó Shiku en voz alta, que pronto vio como sus gafas se vieron empañadas y tuvo que quitárselas y secarse los ojos con la manga del traje—. Gracias, papá —susurró, aunque nadie podía oírle.

Al día siguiente comenzarían sus clases, y una nueva vida.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Preludio de tormenta

Shiku se despertó solo a la mañana siguiente en ropa interior y estirándose con fuerzas renovadas. Las doncellas le habían traído las maletas a la habitación con su nombre, ahora su habitación. Tardó poco en encontrar el baño para ducharse, vistiéndose dentro con lo primero que tomó antes de ir al baño. Y otra vez, gracias a los mapas de la mansión, no se perdió cuando tuvo que salir de ahí para que la limusina le llevara a clase.

—¿Hace falta que me lleven? —le preguntó al chofer.

—Soy su guardaespaldas, joven jefe. Es mi deber asegurarme de que llega a salvo.

Joven jefe. Le habían estado llamando así desde que llegó a aquella gran casa y no se acostumbraba.

En el trayecto limpió sus gafas de vista. Se colocó las de aviador alrededor del cuello y se puso los guantes y luego los anillos. Tener tantos anillos en las manos le daba la sensación de rapero o algo parecido.

Al salir todos se le quedaron mirando, pues que alguien saliera de una limusina no era algo que se viera todos los días. Sin saber ni como ni por qué en seguida el chofer ordenó a todos que hiciesen una fila, obedeciendo en seguida al hombre, pues medía dos metros y medio de altura. Shiku, incómodo ante tanto, caminó entre las miradas de desaprobación, miedo y algunas de curiosidad. Cuando llegó a la puerta Shiku se giró para ver al chofer, que le había acompañado todo el trayecto.

—Creo que hasta aquí puedo yo solo, gracias.

—¡Pero joven jefe!

—Vale lo diré de otra forma. Ven a recogerme cuando terminen las clases, es una orden.

—Sí, joven jefe.

Dar órdenes le dio a Shiku un subidón de endorfinas. Se rió para sus adentros y entró en el instituto. Debido a la gran cantidad de pasillos de su mansión no le costó mucho encontrar su clase, incluso encontró refrescante toparse con algo mucho más modesto. Cuando entró en clase se topó con la profesora.

—Tú debes de ser Shiku Giuseppe, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Así es —respondió.

—Seré tu tutora este curso, por favor toma asiento y cuando empiece la clase te presentaré. Empezamos las clases hace unas semanas, deberás ponerte al día.

—Vale, gracias.

Shiku miró la clase, observando que los pupitres estaban en parejas en cuatro filas fue a tomar asiento junto a la ventana. Esa profesora en particular era famosa por ser objeto de todo tipo de fantasías sexuales debido a su gran cuerpo y a algunas leyendas que pululaban por el instituto de que lo hacía con alumnos, algo que se enteró en la hora del recreo. Cuando sonó el timbre como veinte alumnos, de los cuales tres cuartas partes eran chicas, entraron y se colocaron en asientos que parecían ya tener predispuestos. Mientras él miraba por la ventana una chica de ojos verdes y pelo negro carraspeó indignada y luego se sentó a su lado, recostándose sobre la mesa. Cuando eso pasó uno de sus anillos reaccionó con tal fuerza que tuvo que ocultarlo en su bolsillo quitándoselo en el proceso, pero aun así desprendía una enorme luz roja que iluminaba todo su bolsillo y el pupitre por debajo. A pesar de que iluminaba como un faro nadie pareció notarlo

—¿¡Por qué coño te enciendes ahora!? —susurró Shiku, mientras la chica lo miraba con cara de extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa, cuatro ojos? —susurró.

—¿Cuatro ojos? ¡Vaya boca para una chica!

Shiku se dio cuenta de que la clase comenzaba cuando la profesora le nombró y luego le miró. Eso hizo que se levantara.

—Soy Shiku Giuseppe Shisan y seré vuestro compañero de clase. Vengo de Japón. Un placer.

Dio una reverencia, preguntándose por qué lo hacia si no estaba en Japón. Algunas costumbres son difíciles de quitar.

—¿Alguna pregunta para el chico nuevo? —preguntó la profesora.

Varias manos se levantaron. Una chica se levantó. Algo molestó a Shiku pues ella tenía el pelo rosado y los ojos azules. No conocía a nadie con el pelo rosado, blanco sí, pero no rosado.

—¿Es cierto que viniste en limusina? —preguntó.

—Sí. Es cierto.

Otra chica se levantó.

—Hay rumores que dicen que viniste de esa mansión que hay a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Es cierto?

—Era la casa de mi abuela, que acaba de morir. La he heredado y ahora es mía.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó otra

Esa pregunta hizo que Shiku se entristeciera un poco. No tenía padres… Salvo…

—Mi padre se llama Tsunayoshi Sawada. Actualmente está en Japón pero viene cada mes a visitarme.

—¿A qué se dedica? —volvió a preguntar

—Es un hombre de negocios —dijo apresuradamente. La idea de decirles que era jefe de la mafia más poderosa de todo Japón no es que fuera a dar gran imagen como chico nuevo.

—¿Y con quien vives? —preguntó la profesora.

—Vivo solo con un ejército de criadas y varios guardaespaldas.

El agudo oído de Shiku captó "Ejército de criadas, ¿eh?" proveniente de una voz masculina, y luego risitas lascivas que le pusieron los pelos de punta.

A la hora del recreo Shiku pasó el tiempo yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, a la vez que consumía el desayuno que una criada había traído minutos antes de empezar el descanso. A los diez minutos de acabar, pasando por un puente que había encima de unos de los patios interiores, vio algo que le extrañó. La misma chica de pelo rosa parecía muy popular entre el género masculino. Él reconocía que era muy guapa, pero algo en ella le molestaba enormemente y no sabía que era.

—¿Te gusta?

Shiku giró la cabeza. Quién se lo preguntó era una de las chicas de su clase. Una chica muy normal de pelo negro.

—No —dijo él.

—Vaya, es extraño.

—¿Por?

—Esa chica tiene a todos los chicos del instituto encandilados. Parecen polillas alrededor de una bombilla.

Eso hizo que Shiku la mirara con más seriedad. La campana que finalizaba el recreo sonó y todos volvieron a clase.

Tres horas después finalizaron las clases por ese día. Convenció a su guardaespaldas de ir solo, puesto que seis horas de estar sentado le habían acartonado los músculos. Eso sí, le había dado la mochila para que la llevara él.

Pasó por la entrada de un parque, y al verlo bonito decidió pasear por él. Al llegar a la plaza centrar se dio cuenta de que ese parque parecía el hogar de una banda bastante grande para lo que se esperaría en Italia. Se estiró, respirando el aire que atravesaba el césped y las hojas de los árboles, como si aquellas miradas asesinas no existieran.

—Chico ¿sabes donde te metiste? —le preguntó un tipo que le doblaba en altura y en anchura.

—En un parque público, ¿no?

—Este parque es de nuestra propiedad. Lárgate ahora mismo.

—¿Y si no lo hago? No me asustáis. He visto verdaderos mafiosos y no niñatos con pistolas de agua pintadas.

—Muy bien. Se acabó.

Procedió a ejecutar un puñetazo, usando todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente Shiku se quitó sus gafas, subiéndose las de aviador en el proceso. Shiku paró el golpe en seco. Su sonrisa pasó a una furiosa mueca, así como sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de rabia. Con un grito llevó hacia atrás el brazo entero del hombre y lo lanzó por los aires al empujar el brazo.

—¿¡ALGUNO MÁS!? —gritó Shiku, con una fuerte llama naranja asomando por su frente.

La chica que se sentó a su lado en clase casualmente pasaba por ahí de camino a su casa todos los días. Al ver a los matones que normalmente estaban ahí salir corriendo con grandes golpes y algunos hasta cojeando fue a ver qué pasaba y simplemente no se lo creyó. Aquel chico canijo cuatro ojos y rarito le estaba dando una soberana paliza a los pocos hombres que todavía se quedaban a pelear. Sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y precisos, no había ningún fallo e incluso para ella no habría habido aberturas de ninguna clase por el que encajarle algún golpe.

Cuando los que se habían quedado fueron a irse Shiku agarró a dos de ellos.

—¡ESTE PARQUE PERTENECE A LA FAMILIA MAFIOSA LEGENDARY! ¡LARGO, ESCORIA! —gritó, todavía con la emoción corriendo por sus venas, pateando a uno en el estómago y lanzando al otro a la puerta del parque.

La chica se acercó, curiosa y sin miedo alguno.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le preguntó.

La llama de Shiku se apagó, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus anillos se iluminaba como un gran faro, desprendiendo luz roja por todo el parque y ahuyentando a todos los animales cercanos.

—¿¡Qué coño es eso!? —gritó.

—Esto es un anillo creado a partir de un meteorito —dijo él.

—¿Por qué les diste semejante paliza?

—La mafia en sus primeros tiempos era un escuadrón de policías al margen de la ley. Soy capo de una familia de mafiosos llamada "Legendary", y mi misión a partir de hoy será retomar la ciudad y limpiarla de escoria como esa. Tienes potencial

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Lo que acabas de ver se llama "Modo de Última voluntad", chica. Permite al usuario sacar sus verdaderas habilidades a la luz en un corto periodo de tiempo. También se le llama Dyinn will.

Algo raro comenzó a pasar. El anillo, impaciente por que quien había elegido no se lo colocaba en el dedo, comenzó a emanar humo rojo que comenzó a acercarse a la chica, enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Te lo pediré una vez y debes decidir ya. ¿Me ayudarías?

Pareció que se lo pensó. Shiku no sabía que pensaba, pero suponía que ante la explicación lo que ella buscaba realmente era poder, pero no sabía para qué.

—¿Cómo te podría ayudar?

—Forma parte de mi familia. Se mi guardiana. ¿Tu nombre?

—Me llamo Daniella Kaideti.

—Daniella, dame la mano. No te morderé —dijo mientras se quitaba su anillo que brillaba cada vez con más impaciencia. Ella accedió y le dio la mano derecha. Shiku le puso su anillo en el dedo corazón—. A partir de ahora serás parte de mi familia —el anillo dejó de brillar para volverse rojo sangre al contacto con su mano—. Guardiana de la Tormenta.

Mientras los sucesos acontecían una limusina se detuvo en la puerta de la mansión de Shiku, bajándose una chica de ella.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Ojo de Tormenta

Daniella se despertó el mismo día con el pelo revuelto, como si le hubiese lamido una vaca. Se duchó en silencio. No había ningún tipo de ruido en su pequeña casa. No había absolutamente nada ni nadie.

Antes de desayunar fuerte tomó una foto que había enmarcada en un armario. Apretó los dientes, tratando de tragarse su rabia, y dejó la foto en su lugar.

Caminaba al instituto por un camino más largo de lo normal, pues esa vez se había levantado con media hora de ventaja. Al llegar a clase se encontró con un intruso en su pupitre. El pelo de ese intruso era negro y usaba gafas, tenía unas de aviador colgando del cuello y usaba guantes con un montón de anillos en sus dedos. Si fuese por ella le habría sacado a patadas de su asiento y habría mandado a ese niño llorando con su madre, pero con la profesora delante simplemente lo dejó pasar, sentándose a su lado. En cuanto se sentó uno de sus anillos comenzó a brillar y eso le molestó mucho, algo que también dejó correr.

Llegaría tercera hora y después el recreo. Como siempre desayunaba sola en un patio pequeño y todo aquel que la miraba salía corriendo de miedo. Terminando su desayuno y lista para dar un paseo oyó unos ruidos provenientes de un pasillo cercano, a lo que fue a mirar. Varios chicos algunos cursos por encima de ella golpeaban a un chico, ella no sabía el motivo ni lo necesitaba. Rápidamente y con un puñetazo certero le rompió la nariz a uno de los chicos, pero cuando se puso en posición para seguir peleando se fueron corriendo. Así era ella. No podía dejar un gato abandonado en un árbol sin antes haber talado el árbol para rescatarlo y eso también incluía niños pequeños, por ese motivo se metía en peleas muy rápido y muy seguido, de las que siempre salía victoriosa. Por ese motivo circulaban leyendas sobre ella de palizas que había dado antes de llegar ese año a ese instituto, sobre que había llevado a urgencias a diez adultos casi más grandes que ella solo porque molestaron a un animal callejero. A tal extremo eran sus historias que la habían llamado "Demonio esmeralda", haciendo alusión a su color de ojos, que eran lo único que podían recordar los que habían llegado a urgencias.

—Gracias —dijo tímidamente el niño.

—No hables. Te acompañaré hasta la enfermería.

Cuando lo llevó a la enfermería se quedó todo el recreo haciendo guardia en la puerta. Afortunadamente no pasó nada más.

Al terminar las clases no iba a su clase, si no a un trabajo que tenía para pagare el piso en el que estaba. Siempre pasaba por un parque en especial, pero esa vez fue distinta la cosa; vio correr a gente muy malherida de allí y decidió ver que pasaba.

Shiku era lo que pasaba, repartiendo tales golpes que pocos se quedaban para un segundo puñetazo. La llama de su frente era lo que más llamativo era de todo.

Rápidamente se vio envuelta en una conversación extraña y el chico le pedía ayuda para limpiar la ciudad de gente como esa. Rápidamente la idea le gustó. Además con esas llamas que sacaban el potencial oculto podría… Algo le sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo como lenguas humeantes pasaban por su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te podría ayudar?

—Se mi guardiana. ¿Tu nombre?

—Me llamo Daniella Kaideti.

Él le pidió su mano y le puso en el dedo el anillo que brillaba, volviéndose rojo intenso.

—A partir de ahora serás parte de mi familia. Guardiana de la Tormenta. Yo soy Shiku Shisan, un placer.

—Igualmente —respondió ella.

Daniella en seguida le fue a propinar una patada que Shiku paró por los pelos. Ella sonrió, pasando un dedo por su nariz, y él supo que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Una extraña conexión y la primera de muchas. Adoptando su forma Dyinn Will de nuevo, se enzarzó en una pelea contra su guardiana. Para sorpresa de Shiku ella era muy ágil, casi podía estar a la par contra él. Paró un puñetazo y la alejó, apagando la llama de su frente.

—Suficiente. ¿Cómo es que eres tan… tan?

—¿Fuerte? —preguntó Daniella por él.

—Yo iba a decir sexy, pero eso me vale.

Ella cogió aire, como si lo que fuese a decir le quebrara desde dentro. Respiró profundamente y trató de soltarlo.

—No importa —dijo él, cortándola cuando iba a abrir la boca—. Si te va a doler, tanto como muestras en tu cara, paso de escucharlo. Eres rápida, eres fuerte, tienes potencial… Con eso me vale por ahora.

—Eres muy raro —soltó Daniella de golpe.

—Me encantan tus ojos —respondió él… Dan.

—¿Dan?

—Daniella es muy largo. Me gusta Dan. ¿Te gusta Dan?

Ella guardó silencio, mostrando con una mueca que estaba incómoda.

—No digas eso muy a menudo.

—¿Dan?

—No. Lo de mis ojos.

—Bien… Dan, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa.

Daniella se lo pensó. Debía ir al trabajo y ya llegaba tarde... Pero esto la hacía querer llegar hasta el final. Movió los hombros, accediendo a su manera.

Shiku dio una palmada, bajando sus gafas de aviador y poniéndose las gafas normales.

—¿Por qué el cambio de gafas?

—Otro día te lo respondo —contestó él fugazmente.

Dan miró a Shiku y lo dejó correr, volviéndose a encoger de hombros. Tras unos minutos Shiku acompañó a Dan a su casa, pero antes de llegar comenzó a hacerse de noche.

—¿¡TE HAS PERDIDO!? —gritó Dan.

—¡NO! —respondió él—. Solo es que en coche iba más rápido, eso es todo. Si fuese capaz de… Oh, espera, soy capaz.

—¿Capaz de qué?

Se quitó las gafas con rapidez, volviéndose a poner las gafas de aviador. La llama de su frente se iluminó pero su semblante era otro, más serio, más decidido. Sus manos se llenaron de fuego y dando un salto ascendió al cielo. Daniella elevó una ceja de sorpresa, con los ojos brillando con sus pensamientos si ella tuviese esa habilidad. Shiku estuvo unos minutos subiendo, bajando, volando en círculos y luego bajó.

—¿Y eso?

—Hyper DyinnWill. Lo primero que viste fue su primera forma, saca las limitaciones del cuerpo desde fuera, dando con ello fuerza y velocidad sobre humana e inhibiendo el dolor. Con esto las limitaciones físicas salen desde dentro.

—Veamos a ver si lo entiendo. Primera forma saca las fuerzas de fuera, pero eso lo único que hace es cargarte de energía y por eso esa cara de amargura que pones. Con la segunda forma sacas realmente tu potencial y sus habilidades se multiplican, ganando además la habilidad de volar.

—Vuelo por la habilidad de usar estas llamas —dijo mientras ponía sus manos a la altura de su pecho y las cargaba de fuego naranja—, como propulsores. Buena intuición.

La llama de Shiku desapareció, volviendo a colocarse sus gafas normales y bajando las de aviador. Había visto su casa a lo lejos y había memorizado el camino, solo tuvo que seguirlo para encontrarse en su gran casa. Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con una chica de pelo negro con un mechón rojo en el lado izquierdo de su pelo. Uno de sus ojos era rojo y el otro era verde.

—Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Shiku

La chica presentaba tics nerviosos dignas de grandes psicópatas de la historia. Se supone que ese chico iba a volver a las dos de la tarde ¡Y había tardado horas! La sangre le hervía con muchísima ira y uno de sus mayores impulsos que reprimió en ese momento era dispararle entre los ojos. ¡Ese chico era el mayor irresponsable que había visto!

—¿Shiku Giuseppe? —preguntó ella, entre dientes.

—Así es. ¿Quién eres?

—¿No te han dicho de mi llegada?

—Pues no.

La chica se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente con la mano abierta.

—Me llamo Kasehaya Otomi, y vengo de parte de Dino Cavallone y Tsunayoshi Sawada para comprobar como te adaptas a tu nuevo entorno. Estaré unos días. Espero de ti máxima hospitalidad como jefe de tu familia.

—¿¡De Tsuna!? ¡Eso es lo primero que se dice!

—¡Lo he dicho!

Con ese chico era imposible no gritar.

—¡Bueno, siéntete como en tu casa!

Otomi esperaba algo de su parte, hasta le hizo algunas señales con los ojos y las cejas.

—Chico —susurró Dan en el oído de Shiku—. Creo que quiere que la acompañes a su habitación.

—¡OH! Por aquí las dos, por favor.

Shiku les dio a ambas una pequeña visita guiada por su mansión, recurriendo a cada mapa muy a menudo para no perderse.

—¡Y esta es mi habitación! —dijo Shiku, cerrando rápidamente su habitación ante las miradas curiosas del género femenino acompañante—. ¿Habéis visto alguna habitación interesante? Podéis alojaros las dos si queréis.

—Gracias —dijo secamente la supervisora, caminando hacia un pasillo como si ya se hubiese aprendido cada recoveco de la casa.

—¿Yo también? —preguntó Dan.

—Si quieres… Puedes traer a tu familia también. No me gusta vivir solo.

—No tengo familia —respondió ella de golpe.

Shiku la miró a los ojos, sus ojos de color esmeralda había perdido el brillo. ¿Tristeza? Era lo normal. Pero incluso a alguien tan curtido como Shiku le costaba enormemente saber en qué pensaba con solo verle a los ojos.

—Hasta ahora —dijo él—. Ahora los dos somos de la misma familia.

Ella hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como sonrisa de agradecimiento medio fingida. Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Es de noche. No sería bueno que saliera a estas horas, así que…

—Esta vez si lo entendí. Gracias.

El jefe acompañó a su guardiana hasta una habitación cercana. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y sonrieron. Esa fue la segunda vez que él sintió una conexión estilo descarga eléctrica. De alguna forma sabía que ella podría irse tranquilamente por la noche más oscura y peligrosa y seguir viva. Ambos se desearon las buenas noches y Shiku volvió a su habitación, terminando así un día largo y agotador.

En su cuarto Otomi hizo una llamada telefónica.

—¿Jefe? Ya estoy aquí. Empiezo con mi deber.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Niebla

La noticia de que Shiku había tomado el parque de aquella peligrosa banda que rondaba por ahí se extendió como la pólvora, además el hecho de que de pronto tuviese amistad con la "Demonio esmeralda" hicieron que ambos fuesen todavía más temidos. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde aquello y mientras Dan y él se hacían poco a poco más amigos, Otomi y Shiku se caía cada vez más mal, por lo menos por la parte de Otomi.

Las cosas en su instituto seguían igual. Alice cada vez le molestaba más a pesar de que no había hecho nada, y todos temblaban de miedo ante la presencia de ambos mafiosos.

Rápidamente llegó el viernes y Shiku decidió comenzar el entrenamiento de Dan.

—Lo primero que hay que hacer es darte un arma que te acompañe —decía Shiku, mirando entre un gran arsenal de armas blancas y de fuego que su abuela había guardado en un sótano—, un arma que se compenetre contigo, que sea una prolongación de tu cuerpo.

—Si, te entiendo. Rollo película de samurais.

—Sí… Algo así —Shiku giró sus ojos dentro de sus cuencas—. Probemos con esta lanza. De dos metros, hecha de metal y punta tan afilada que puede atravesar hasta la armadura de un tanque.

Shiku le dio la lanza y Dan comenzó a jugar con ella, girándola entre sus dedos, pero cuando fue a cambiar de mano sobre su espalda se le escapó, precipitando la lanza contra un estantería casi rompiendo las armas que había expuestas.

—Esa definitivamente no… —susurró Dan, a lo que Shiku estuvo de acuerdo.

El chico devolvió la lanza a su lugar con esfuerzo.

—¿Y esta? —sugirió Shiku—. Una Beretta, modificada por la familia Legendary, de calibre nueve. Sin retroceso, con un alcance de más de cien metros. Una verdadera joya de la colección.

Shiku tomó el arma y tras ponerse unos enormes auriculares, pasándole otros a Dan, probó el arma en el campo de tiro que tenían a su derecha. Los disparos de Dan fueron muy certeros, como si hubiese nacido con un arma bajo el brazo. Dan alzó una ceja de sorpresa y tomó el arma cuando se le fue dada. Apuntó pero no solo no dio a nada si no que además una de las balas rebotó y le pasó por la oreja a Shiku.

—Esa tampoco —dijo ella.

Shiku no tenía ni idea como se las había arreglado para que rebotara, pues al final había una pared acolchada en donde las balas se quedaban clavadas. Llevó una mano a su oreja para comprobar si sangraba. No lo hacía pero visto lo visto no quería arriesgar más su vida

—C-creo que mejor dejamos el arma por un rato ¿vale, Dan? ¿Dan?

Ella se había quedado mirando una vieja espada gris oscura, horrorosamente vieja y horriblemente fea. Poseía un cartel debajo que recitaba "Zeenkel".

—Quiero eso…

—Creo que esa espada es la de mi tatarabuelo. No puedo dejarte que te la lleves, pero puedo dejar que la pruebes. Cógela.

Dan la cogió, y el subidón de adrenalina que le dio nunca lo había sentido. De esa espada emanaba un enorme poder. Hizo varios movimientos de muñeca y luego sonrió.

—La quiero.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Noto que me llama.

Shiku suspiró, aun así tendió la mano en señal de que se la devolviera. Dan le miró enfadad pero luego accedió y se la devolvió.

—Vale, ahora te explicaré qué es todo esto de las llamas, los guardianes y todo eso. Espérame en el patio.

Ella se fue, y luego Shiku hizo llamar a su guardaespaldas de dos metros y medio.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Shiku llegó con dos espadas corrientes. Dan le esperaba en un patio externo en el que habían pintado un círculo blanco a modo de rin.

—Tardaste mucho —dijo Dan.

—Me perdí —contestó—. Todo esto sigue siendo enorme para mí. Empecemos por lo básico. Desconozco cuando se descubrieron, pero las llamadas "Llamas del cielo" comenzaron a ser usadas a partir de la primera generación de una famosa familia mafiosa llamada "Vongola". Su jefe, Giotto, tenía la fama de ser como el cielo. Él inventó las formas DyinnWill, que fueron transmitidas de generación en generación por cada jefe Vongola, y por último transmitidas a mí por "Vongola décimo", llamado también "Neo Vongola Primo" y también mi padre adoptivo; Tsunayoshi Sawada. Estos últimos años han aparecido muchos usuarios de esta habilidad, pero ninguno ha podido entrar y salir de esas formas a voluntad.

—Salvo tú —puntualizó Dan.

—Han aparecido tantos usuarios que supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que alguien tuviese esa habilidad adicional así que no creo que sea el único. Giotto tenía unos guardianes, y cada uno dominaba una de esas llamas. Giotto dominaba la llama del Cielo; G la llama de la Tormenta; Ugetsu la llama de la Lluvia; Knuckle la llama del Sol; Alaude la llama de la Nube; Lampo la llama del rayo y Spade la llama de la Niebla. Te explicaré la tuya, la llama de la tormenta tiene la habilidad de desintegración y normalmente las personas que la tienen suelen tener personalidades muy iracundas y fáciles de enfadar.

—Ve al grano, por favor.

—Bien. Trata de hacer esto

Shiku llevó una mano a la altura de su cara. Su anillo naranja cambió en seguida a rojo y de ahí salieron unas llamas rojas muy salvajes. Esta vez Dan levantó ambas cejas.

—Imagina una conexión directa de tu corazón al anillo. Siéntela. Cuando sientas esa conexión libera toda tu rabia. Las llamas se alimentan de los sentimientos, de las ilusiones y promesas, de todo tipo de sentimientos e ideales que sean suficientemente fuertes.

Dan se concentró, pensando. Pensando en su pasado, aquel accidente y lo que tuvo que vivir después. En seguida una llamarada roja salió del anillo, tomando la forma de una flor de cuatro pétalos.

—A mi me costó meses esta fase… —susurró Shiku, entre indignado y sorprendido.

—Hay gente que tienen más de una llama y deben equilibrar sus anillos en función de sus emisiones de llamas —comentó Shiku, en voz alta—. Sin embargo si eres capaz de seleccionar un sentimiento, un recuerdo o una sensación a cada llama serás capaz de utilizar un solo anillo para múltiples llamas. Eso normalmente haría explotar a un anillo corriente, pero estos son especiales, se adaptan a cada llama que reciben y actúan en consecuencia. Lo se, lo he comprobado…

—¿Cómo lo has comprobado? —preguntó Dan.

—¡Siguiente fase del entrenamiento! —gritó Shiku, arrojándole una espada, que ella tomó con algo de dificultad—. La siguiente fase es pasar esas llamas a un arma en concreto. La energía en vez de ser al anillo, trata que pase por el anillo y …

Esa fase le costó todavía menos que la anterior. Dan lo había hecho, cortándole la frase a la mitad, y a él le había costado varias horas.

Habían estado entrenando con esa llama en particular todo el fin de semana, bajo la mirada inadvertida de Otomi.

Desgraciadamente llegó el fin de semana, y con ello la vuelta a clase. Shiku había hecho que su limusina recogiese a Dan para ir ambos a clase, contándole por el camino qué hacía cada llama y cual era su función.

—Y por último la llama de la…

Shiku abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Que tonto había sido! ¡La respuesta estaba delante de sus narices! Bajó de la limusina cuando esta se hubo parado y arrastró a Dan con él.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡La llama de la niebla se usa como constructora de ilusiones! Hace a la ilusión física, tangible y real. ¡Seré idiota!

Dan no entendía nada, solo era arrastrada. Cuando llegaron hacia la chica de pelo rosa la presencia de ambos fue suficiente para espantar a los chicos de siempre y petrificar a la pobre chica.

—Alice Florit ¿Verdad? —preguntó él.

—Sí —dijo ella tímidamente.

—Shiku, no entiendo…

—¡La familia Florit fue exterminada hace catorce años, porque eran ilusionistas natos! Ni siquiera era una familia sanguínea, era una familia como Vongola o Legendary.

—De mafiosos —puntualizó Dan.

Alice reaccionó y trató de salir por una puerta, pero Shiku chasqueó los dedos y todas las puertas se cerraron bajo bloques de cemento y ladrillos. Su anillo había cambiado de su típico naranja a lila.

—Puede que provengas de una gran mafia de ilusionismo, pero yo he entrenado con los grandes ilusionistas de Japón; Mukuro Rokuro, Chrome Dokuro, Fran y Mammon. Veamos que hay tras esa ilusión ¿te parece?

La mirada de Shiku había cambiado drásticamente, pues de su típica y cálida mirada pasó a una maquiavélica, rayando la psicopatía además en su cara se había dibujado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy macabra. Chasqueó los dedos otra vez, deshaciendo la ilusión que ella había creado a su alrededor. A Alice se le cayó el pelo, haciendo aparecer uno negro, sus ojos seguían azules, pero pasaron de unos muy vivos a unos azules vulgares. Todo su cuerpo perfecto se desmoronó, y aunque era guapa su forma real, no destacaba gran cosa.

Fue a sacar una pistola, pero Shiku se había adelantado, agarrando el arma cuando ella la sacó, al separarse ambos se apuntaron a la cabeza con la misma pistola. La mirada de Shiku volvió a cambiar; sus ojos se afilaron al máximo y emitían terror y frialdad, como si no le importara matar a una niña de su edad.

—¿Cuál es real? ¿Cuál es la mentira? —comenzaba a decir con un semblante serio—. Vamos, solo una es la real. ¿Crees que la tienes tú, o que la tengo yo? Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo ¿no crees?

Ambos echaron el tambor hacia atrás y apretaron suavemente el gatillo, sin todavía disparar. Mientras que Alice parecía muy nerviosa, él no. Alice sudaba, le temblaba el pulso y tragó saliva varias veces, además los ojos del chico y ser apuntada no le ayudaban en absoluto. De repente comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y se tiró al suelo.

—¡VALE! —gritó entre llantos—. ¡No me mates, tú ganas, pero no me dispares?

—¿Dispararte, con qué? Yo no tengo el arma.

El anillo de Shiku pasó de lila a naranja de nuevo, y tanto su arma como los muros de piedra se esfumaron en niebla. Ella al ver eso pasó de llorar de tristeza a llorar de alegría, abrazándose al arma. Shiku no pudo evitar arrodillarse y acariciarle la cabeza, cuando eso pasó uno de sus anillos brilló como un faro en el mismo color que estaba antes su anillo: lila.

—¿Quieres vengarte de quienes mataron a tu familia? —preguntó Shiku, siendo respondido con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Entonces únete a mí, y mientras limpiamos la ciudad de basura buscaremos información sobre quién fue.

Ella volvió a asentir. Shiku le pidió la mano y le colocó el anillo, volviéndose lila al contacto con el dedo.

—Bienvenida a la familia Legendary, guardiana de la niebla.

Otomi había visto todo, subida desde el techo del instituto.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Todo no iba a ser divertido

Este es sinceramente el capítulo más aburrido que he hecho en mis largos años de fanficker... Pero lo necesitaba para abrir más trama. Aún así os lo podéis saltar si queréis.

* * *

Alice se había calmado y pudo tomar de nuevo su forma con la ilusión, teniendo el anillo en su dedo. Volvieron a clase.

—Bien, pronto haremos la primera salida y será un hospedaje de siete días en un hotel cerca de una playa. ¿Quién vendrá?

Shiku miró a Dan, que se sentaba a su lado, y a Alice. Esta última accedió y Dan solo hizo su característico movimiento de hombros. Shiku levantó la mano y luego lo hicieron Dan y Alice, seguido de toda la clase.

—¡Que bien! —la profesora comenzó a entregar los papeles para la autorización paterna—. Nos vamos el Lunes que viene, recordad entregarla por lo menos antes del Viernes.

Cuando Shiku tomó su autorización se sintió algo vacío, pero luego miró a sus guardianas, que estaban en más o menos la misma situación. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Dan

—Es hora de llamar a Tsunayoshi.

Al terminar las clases la llamada a su padre adoptivo no se hizo esperar. Shiku sacó su móvil de ultimísima generación

—¿Tsuna?

—Arc, estaba a punto de irme a dormir… —contestó la voz de Tsunayoshi

—Necesito que me hagas una visita ¿Podrás venir antes del Viernes?

—Sí. Ya nos veremos.

Shiku se despidió y Tsuna colgó el teléfono.

—Bien.

—Vaya teléfono más chulo.

—Gracias. Alice ¿dónde vives?

—En lo poco que queda de mi familia…

—Recoge tus cosas, te vienes a mi mansión.

—¿Pero…?

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Enséñame donde es y empezamos la mudanza hoy mismo!

—¿Qué le pasa a este? —le susurró Alice a Dan.

—Por lo visto no le gusta vivir solo —le respondió ella, también susurrando—. Si estás sola lo mejor es que te vayas a vivir con él.

—¿Tú también?

Alice suspiró. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta Shiku había desaparecido. Miraron a todas direcciones y un Shiku medio traslucido apareció.

—Chicas, me acabo de acordar de algo. Empezad vosotras la mudanza, yo tengo cosas que hacer hoy.

Shiku ya se encontraba muy lejos. Volaba a gran velocidad con su HyperDyinn, emitiendo llamas naranja fuerte para una mayor aceleración. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? La verdad es que estos días había tenido la cabeza en otro lado, con lo de su abuela, sus guardianas… Y todo eso. En seguida lo despejó de su cabeza. Eso no era escusa e iba a llegar tarde. Sus llamas se volvieron más salvajes y con ello aumentó más su aceleración, dejando una estela a su paso.

—Tendremos que empezar nosotras, entonces —dijo Alice.

Alice acompañó a Dan a unas ruinas que antes había sido una gran casa. La casa estaba casi inhabilitada, con la mayoría de las paredes derruidas y gran parte del techo destrozado.

—¿Cómo vives aquí?

—Uso ilusiones para devolverlo a como lo recordaba, pero creo que el jefe tiene razón y será mejor que me vaya de aquí. Tengo pocas cosas, solo será llevarme la ropa, algunos cuadros…

—Supongo que podremos entre las dos.

Shiku había llegado a una montaña bastante lejana, en ella un hombre que parecía venir del Tíbet meditaba profundamente sobre una piedra lisa.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo muy amablemente.

—Lo siento. Las clases.

—Te noto estresado, jovencito. Ven.

Shiku se quitó los guantes, los anillos, ambas gafas y su calzado, para luego sentarse en posición de loto al lado del monje.

—La última vez que nos vimos casi lo consigues —comentó el monje—. Tomemos aire.

Mientras tanto, una muy enfadad Otomi había perdido el rastro de su presa. Maldijo por lo bajo lo rápido que volaba Shiku.

Varias horas después Dan y Alice habían cargado ellas solas las pertenencias de la segunda para llevarlas a una habitación de la mansión de Shiku, algo que a su guardaespaldas de dos metros y pico no le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió debido a que eran sus guardianas.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama de la habitación.

—Deberías mudarte tú también —dijo Alice—. Se que también eres huérfana.

—Creo que el único que no lo sabe está desaparecido.

—Me da miedo —soltó de golpe.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dan, extrañada.

—Deshizo mi ilusión y fue capaz de hacerme llorar con una. No quiero quedarme sola con él.

Dan suspiró. En cierta manera ella era una de esos niños que solía defender de abusadores mayores, pero la idea de que el "abusador" sea Shiku no le encajaba en ese cuadro. Su sentido de la protección la hizo ceder y fueron a la casa de Dan para comenzar una segunda mudanza.

—Muy bien —dijo el monje—. Esta era la sexta puerta. Trata con la séptima, ya sabes como es.

Shiku se concentró. Le invadió una enorme paz de golpe y de pronto… Una luz muy fuerte y pura bañó todo el lugar.

Shiku volvió muy de noche a su casa, con una cara de placer inmensa. Pero su alegría se fue en seguida cuando las tres chicas le esperaban furiosas en el portal de la mansión.

—¿¡SÁBES QUE HORA ES!? —gritó Otomi

—¡TE PERDISTE SIN MÁS! —gritó Alice—. ¡ESTABA PREOCUPADA!

—¡TUVIMOS QUE HACER LA MUDANZA DE AMBAS NOSOTRAS SOLAS!

—¿Ah? ¿Las dos?

—¡VAYA HOMBRE ESTÁS HECHO! —gritaron las tres, indignadas.

Shiku no entendía que pasaba, pero toda la paz que había conseguido esa tarde se había ido a la mismísima mierda, sintiéndose ahora muy incómodo bajo las miradas acusadoras de las tres féminas. Suspiró. Tendría que repetirlo todo desde cero esa misma noche.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Playa

Alice había demostrado pocos días después que su fuerte eran las armas de fuego. Tenía más información sobre ellas que el propio Shiku, algo que también le dio en el orgullo. Tuvo problemas para enseñarle a usar correctamente la llama de niebla, debido a algún suceso que Shiku se negó a compartir y que decía que quería olvidar. Pronosticando eso, Tsunayoshi vino con sus ocho guardianes, ocho contando que su anillo de niebla era compartido.

—Tened cuidado ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Tsunayoshi cuando se le fue comentado lo de la acampada en la playa.

—¿Crees que algo malo pasará? —preguntó Shiku.

—Sí.

Shiku sonrió.

Las guardianas del joven jefe se llevaron relativamente bien con los guardianes de Tsunayoshi, quien estaba algo sorprendido de que encontrara a dos guardianes tan rápido.

—Eran compañeras mías de clase —contestó Shiku cuando Tsuna le preguntó dónde las había encontrado.

—Y dime ¿has conseguido perfeccionar aquello de las…? —le preguntó Tsunayoshi.

—¡Sí! —se apresuró a contestar Shiku, cortándole lo que él quería decir—. Hace poco, gracias al monje que mi abuela había contratado.

Mukuro había mostrado interés en la joven ilusionista, debido a sus innatas habilidades, y por alguna razón a Shiku le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda al oír su típica risita.

—¿Te sigue poniendo nervioso? —le preguntó Tsuna—. Es lógico después de pasar por su entrenamiento.

El recordar lo mal que lo había pasado con aquellos ilusionistas, pero sobretodo con Mukuro le hizo hasta temblar ligeramente.

En pocos días sus guardianes habían mejorado enormemente. Shiku, sabiendo esto, sintió que se quedaba atrás y eso era algo que le molestaba bastante. Adivinando esto Tsunayoshi preparó una trampa para él con la ayuda de Reborn.

—Está un poco decaído —le comentaba Tsuna a Reborn—, porque ve que sus amigas mejoran rápido y él no.

—Entiendo. Supongo que después de adoptarle ha cogido alguna de tus manías. No te preocupes, lo enderezaré.

Esa vez fue Tsunayoshi quien tuvo el escalofrío, compadeciéndose de su hijo adoptivo.

Nadie salvo los guardianes Vongola y el propio Tsunayoshi supo por qué otros seis adolescentes, acompañados de Reborn, secuestraban a Shiku y se lo llevaban muy lejos. Regresó él solo el domingo, perdiendo gran cantidad de clases y con sus extremidades vendadas, la cara algo hinchada y varias heridas abiertas bajo los vendajes de su torso desnudo y algunas otras partes del cuerpo, pues de su ropa solo quedaban los guantes, las gafas de aviador y el recuerdo de lo que eran sus pantalones. A pesar de todo sonreía.

Cruzó el enorme recibidor y subió las escaleras.

—¡Shiku! —gritó Alice, alegre de verle, pero él no dijo nada.

Caminaba encorvado, maltrecho… Parecía un trapo viejo, pero estaba feliz. Por el camino se cruzó con Tsunayoshi, que al verlo le dejó el paso en seguida.

—Oh, Reborn… ¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Tsuna para sí.

Esa misma noche, muy de madrugada, Reborn y Tsuna tuvieron una pequeña discusión.

—¡Es un crío! —gritó Tsunayoshi.

—Tú empezaste más joven que él y has aguantado más cosas —contestó Reborn con voz paciente, tomando café.

—¡Pero tardé años en suportar tales palizas!

—El problema es que le has cogido cariño y no lo ves objetivamente. Sobrevivió y aguantó algo que tú a su edad no habrías podido. Estate orgulloso de él ya que todo ha sido gracias a ti.

Fuere como fuese, Shiku se levantó milagrosamente al sonido del despertador. Se quitó las vendas y se duchó. Mientras el agua corría, olvidando el escozor de algunas heridas aun abiertas, se sentía como se disolvía como una pastilla efervescente. No tuvo que prepararse nada, pues las criadas ya lo habían hecho. Solo tuvo que vestirse, vendar de nuevo sus heridas, coger su mochila e ir al recibidor, donde tres chicas la esperaban con sus mochilas de viaje.

—¡Otomi! ¿Tú también vienes?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a hacer una pompa con el chicle que estaba comiendo y a mirarle fríamente.

—No hables tanto —bromeó algo molesto—. Se te secará la boca.

La limusina ya les esperaba, cuando subieron Tsunayoshi asomó la cabeza, entregándole un regalo cuadrado y envuelto con papel y un lazo naranja al un todavía magullado Shiku.

—Ten. Puede que lo necesites. Ya sabes como usarlo.

Tsuna sonrió y lo guardó con sus cosas. Gokudera y Chrome también dieron regalos similares a Dan y a Alice, respectivamente, con lazos del color de su llama.

—Suerte.

La limusina arrancó. Una vez llegados al instituto corrieron hacia el autobús que los esperaba con impaciencia. Shiku tuvo sentimientos contradictorios cuando dejaron pasar a Otomi, pues le sorprendía aquello y a la vez no. Algo raro. Pero se sintió todavía más incómodo cuando ella se sentó a su lado, y todavía más cuando ella le ofreció un chicle que aunque aceptó se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Tu nombre es Shiku ¿verdad?

Eso si que fue impresionante para él ¿Otomi con un tema de conversación?

—Sí, así es —le respondió él.

—¿Qué significa?

—Es una secuencia de números, cuatro y nueve. Shi, ku.

—¿Y por qué te llaman "Arc"?

—Es por la lectura literal de mi nombre, y mi apellido tampoco es que sea muy normal. Shiku traducido significaría algo así como "Muerte y sufrimiento". A la vez "Shisan" son los números cuatro y tres, que aunque así no signifiquen gran cosa 43 significa "Nacimiento muerto".

—Que raro —dijo Otomi tras hacer un sonido muy parecido al que emite alguien cuando se le da una sorpresa desagradable y no sabe como digerirla—. Y… ¿Qué significa "Arc"?

—Arc viene de Arcobaleno.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué comes tantas chucherías? —le cortó Shiku rápidamente.

—Cuando Dino me entrenaba me daba golosinas. Al final acabé con adicción a ellas.

—¿Te lavas los dientes a menudo?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo ella, casi gritando y algo sonrojada.

Estuvieron gran parte del viaje intercambiando preguntas. Shiku aprovechó esto para sacar información de ella y confraternizar, pero cada pregunta incómoda que le arrojaba ella la esquivaba o le respondía apresuradamente. Y hubiesen seguido hablando si no hubiese sido porque Shiku espontáneamente se durmió.

—¿Se duerme en trayectos largos? —susurró Otomi, que luego se rió por lo bajo—. Como un bebé.

Fueron horas de viaje para algunos, porque otros también aprovecharon para dormir lo que no habían dormido la noche anterior debido a los nervios. En cuanto el autobús paró Shiku fue el primero en levantarse y bajarse. El aroma marino le golpeó agradablemente las fosas nasales, tomando lo que podía con sus pulmones. La brisa del mar, el ruido de las gaviotas, el bullicio de la gente y unas impresionantes olas hizo que Shiku se despertara totalmente, olvidando sus heridas y lo que pasó en días anteriores.

—Muy agradable —susurró Dan para si misma al salir del autobús.

—¡SÍ! ¡AL SURF! —gritó Shiku con gran entusiasmo.

Y se hubiese lanzado a alquilar una tabla si no hubiera sido por la profesora.

—Primero debemos ir a instalarnos en el hotel.

—¡Oh, venga! ¡Profesora!

—¡Nada de "peros", vamos señorito! Paso ligero.

Todos en manada fueron al hotel. Cuando llegaron el joven jefe tuvo la decepción de que le tocó compartir habitación con varios de sus compañeros masculinos de clase.

—Maldita sea —dijo—. Yo quería estar con las chicas…

—¡Al final el pequeño Giuseppe es de los nuestros! —dijo uno de los chicos, abrazando a Shiku del cuello y despeinando más su ya de por si alborotado cabello.

—Pensábamos que eras gay —dijo otro.

—¿Gay?

—Sí, por tus facciones tan de niño, tus modales, tu forma de mirar… bueno muchas cosas. Das ese aire. De ser gay.

—Me gustan las tetas —dijo Shiku muy agriamente—. Gracias por vuestra "preocupación".

Tres idiotas metidos en su habitación no le quitarían del placer de hacer surf toda la semana.

Por otro lado las guardianas y Otomi tuvieron que compartir habitación con una chica de pelo castaño, muy pechugona y bastante tímida que no era de su instituto, si no de otro de aquella zona turística.

—¿Vosotras pensáis en lo que dijo Tsunayoshi? —preguntó Alice mientras se ponía un bikini rosa.

Tanto rosa hizo que Otomi sintiera aborrecimiento hacia ella, pues si ya tenía que lidiar con su pelo rosa que ahora llevara algo rosa añadido no ayudaba.

—Sí —contestó Otomi, tratando de sacar el asco que sentía de sus palabras—. Tsunayoshi tiene una gran intuición así que seguramente pase algo.

—Yo creo que simplemente está preocupado —respondió Dan, que se había quitado la ropa, mostrando que ya llevaba un bañador de una pieza puesto. Algo que extrañó a Alice.

Otomi no se había cambiado todavía.

—¿No os parece un poco raro cambiaros delante de una desconocida? —preguntó.

—Yo llevaba el bañador debajo —respondió Dan poniéndose unas bermudas, una gorra y unas gafas de sol—, así que no hay nada que mirar.

—A mi me da igual que me miren desnuda.

—Claro como no es tu cuerpo real —susurró Otomi.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Alice

—No, nada. Yo me cambiaré luego.

Ellas dos salieron, y por lo visto muchas chicas también habían salido, así como la gran parte de los chicos para no perderse las vistas de ver a sus compañeras en bikini.

—Babosos —dijo Dan.

—Déjales —dijo una voz detrás de Dan y Alice—. Para mucho de esos chicos es la única oportunidad que tienen de conocer muslos ajenos.

Ambas se giraron. Quien lo había dicho era Shiku, que llevaba un bañador tipo bermuda. La impresión se la llevaron cuando vieron que el cuerpo del joven estaba muchísimo más marcado que varios deportistas de su clase. Alice no sabía que decir y por la cara de Dan parecía que ella tampoco tenía muchas palabras que decir, ella simplemente se tapó la vista con la visera de la gorra.

—¡Al surf! —tras eso Shiku echó a correr.

—¿A qué gimnasio irá? —se oyó preguntar.

—Ni idea —respondió otro.

—¿Dan? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice.

Dan, en silencio y todavía con la visera bajada, caminó hasta la playa seguida de Alice. Al llegar ellas pudieron ver como una figura robaba las olas como un profesional.

—¿Habéis visto al japonés? —preguntaron un grupito de compañeras de la clase—. Dicen que está como un queso.

—No está mal —respondió Alice.

Dan comenzó a alejarse de ellas dando grandes zancadas. Pronto llegó a un acantilado, sentándose en el borde del mismo. Se quitó la gorra al ver que no había nadie cerca y comenzó a abanicarse con ella. Sí, ella tenía debilidad por los hombres musculosos, y ver a su "jefe" con se cuerpo no se lo esperaba. Por si fuese poco de camino ahí se había topado con otros hombres que también habían tocado ese "fetiche" suyo, con mayor o menor resultado. Si bien iba a ser una semana movida, para ella lo sería más.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Peligros en la arena

Dan regresó a la playa, más relajada, a tiempo para oír un grito de terror. Ella corrió para ver que sucedía.

—¿¡Qué pasó!? —preguntó al primero que vio

—Un chico que hacía surf de pronto se desmayó de la tabla… ¡Y no sale!

—¡Maldita sea, hagan algo! —gritó Dan—. ¡Malditos idiotas retrasados!

Corrió hacia el agua, tirando las gafas y la gorra en la orilla y saltó al mar. Nadó hasta que llegó a una tabla de surf, y al no ver a nadie cogió aire y metió la cabeza, gritando en su cabeza que no fuese quien pensaba. Lo era. Sacó la cabeza para coger aire de nuevo y buceó hasta Shiku, en cuyo cuerpo se habían desprendido algunas vendas. Pudo cogerlo antes de que se fuese más al fondo y sacarle la cabeza. En la superficie pudo ver que las vendas se habían manchado de algo que parecía sangre.

—¡El muy idiota se ha metido en el agua con heridas abiertas! —pensó en voz alta.

Ayudada por la tabla de surf que Shiku había alquilado, le arrastró hasta la orilla, ejecutando un boca a boca al instante de tocar tierra. Pudo reanimarlo a tiempo de que escupiese el agua, y cuando Shiku se hubo repuesto un poco Dan le sacudió una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas disponibles. La marca de la mano quedaría en su cara el resto del día.

Dan tomó sus gafas y la gorra y se fue corriendo.

—¡Espera!

Shiku fue a perseguirla pero en seguida un enorme dolor le invadió por casi todo su tórax y cayó fulminado en la arena.

Y debido a su reacción con relativa rapidez Dan se ganó un pequeño club de fans.

Shiku despertó en la cama de un hospital cercano con su guardaespaldas de dos metros y más llorando a su lado. Para él era deprimente que un tanque vestido de negro llorara.

—Cassius… Deja de llorar.

—¡Pero joven jefe… Estaba tan preocupado! ¡Pensaba que no despertaría!

—Maldita sea… No puedo morir… No así… —trató de levantarse, pero vio que Cassius ocultaba algo y se olvidó unos segundos del dolor estridente de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué es eso que ocultas, un pañuelo rosa de encajes?

—Lo siento…

Shiku tuvo un quejido de dolor, pero eso le hizo recordar que había pasado. El movimiento del surf había hecho que sus heridas se abrieran más de lo que pensaba y el agua salada hizo el resto al aumentar más el dolor de sus heridas.

—La señorita Danielle le salvó.

—Gracias... Ayúdame a quitarme las vendas. ¡Ay! ¡Con cuidado!

—Lo siento, joven jefe.

Con ayuda de Cassius Shiku pudo quitarse las vendas. Las heridas parecían estar en su momento más álgido en la escala del dolor y la fealdad.

—Maldita sea… Esto me va a doler…

—¿Qué hará?

—Aparta —se limitó a decir.

Una llama amarilla y brillante rodeó rápidamente su mano. Puso la mano de golpe en su herida más fea, gritando de dolor al sentir la mano. Gritó todo lo que pudo y más con cada herida, pero cuando terminó había podido cicatrizas sus heridas hasta el punto que algunas eran unas pequeñitas cicatrices que desaparecerían con el tiempo. Trató de levantarse, pero con el dolor multiplicado todavía por todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo con las piernas de gelatina. Cassius le ayudó a subir de nuevo a la cama.

—No debería esforzarse tanto. Esa manía que tiene de querer hacerlo todo usted lo va a acabar matando.

—¡Yo no tengo esa manía!

—¡Claro que sí! Se curó solo las heridas. Fue a surfear solo y no esperó a nadie. La pasada noche ni siquiera cenó y llegó a su habitación casi irreconocible. Fue a ver al monje solo. Tampoco ha pedido asesoramiento para sus guardianes y hace sus entrenamientos solo la mayoría de las veces. Por no hablar de que hasta hace pocos días ha vivido solo.

—¿¡ERES MI PSICÓLOGO!?

Cassius guardó silencio unos segundos.

—No, señor. Solo me preocupo por usted.

—Perdona por gritarte

—No pasa nada, pero debe recordar que no está solo. Tiene gente que se preocupa por usted.

—Ayúdame a levantarme.

—¿Cree que es prudente?

—Ya no hay heridas, no te preocupes.

Cassius se vio en la obligación de ayudar a levantar a su jefe. Necesitó ayuda los primeros segundos pero luego comenzó a caminar él solo. Cassius le siguió un tiempo hasta que vio que no corría peligro y le dejó ir solo, ya que sabía a donde iría. Shiku estaba buscando a Dan, que estaba tumbada junto a Alice en una toalla sobre la arena, con un coro de chicos y chicas a su alrededor que les hacían sombra.

—Permiso. Permiso. Perdón —comenzaba a decir Shiku, tratando de hacerse paso, lanzando a las personas como si fuesen globos.

—Shiku ¿qué quieres? —preguntaron ambas.

—Pedir perdón. Me había olvidado de mis heridas y me metí en el agua —Shiku se sentó en posición de loto, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros y la cabeza agachada—. Lamento haber preocupado a la gente.

Dan de golpe se levantó.

—Arriba —ordenó.

Shiku obedeció y Dan le propinó una patada que apenas pudo parar.

—¡Ey! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —gritó Shiku.

—¡Desfogarme! —respondió ella, arrojando la gorra y las gafas a la arena.

Dan y Shiku comenzaron a pelear, o más bien Dan daba golpes y Shiku los recibía, hasta que este supuso que trataba de hacer y pasó a la ofensiva. El chico coló un puñetazo por su defensa y golpeó el estomago de su guardiana que cayó al suelo, pero en el suelo cogió impulso y golpeó con ambos pies el mentón de Shiku a la vez que se levantaba. Ella fue a atacar con otro puñetazo pero él la agarró del brazo, le puso una mano en la boca del estómago y, usando la fuerza de ella, la hizo pasar por encima suya consiguiendo tirarla al suelo con tanta fuerza que quedó algo enterrada en la arena. Dan no permaneció mucho tiempo en el suelo, usando su mano para girar sobre si misma pasando los pies a ras de suelo consiguió tirar a su jefe. Al levantarse trató de aplastar a Shiku de un pisotón, pero él usó su pie para evitarlo y al ver que poco a poco era enterrado procedió a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que ella saltara.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Alice, poniéndose entre un Shiku ya levantado y Dan—. Shiku… tus heridas ya no están…

—Las curé —sentenció.

—¿Cómo?

—Da igual como…

A lo lejos, en el hotel, alguien con unos prismáticos espiaba al trío.

—Así que esos son los pequeños mafiosos. Y ese niño de ahí mi supuesto rival.

Era un chico de aproximadamente dieciséis años, moreno y con el pelo negro en punta. Sus ojos eran marrones pero emitían mucha frialdad.

—Señor Víctor —dijo un chico rubio que se encontraba a su lado—, ha sido entrenado por los Vongola así que no debería subestimarlo.

—Es un niño que juega a ser "malo" con dos crías a su lado… ¿subestimarlo dices? Solo veo lo que hay. Ahora que la familia Legendary ha perdido a Bellona está en su momento más débil. Reúne a los demás guardianes, Domenico, vamos a exterminarlos.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Negro como boca de lobo

Shiku había tardado muy poco en cambiarse en cuanto llegaron a la playa. No había abierto todavía el paquete pues esperaba una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Por presentimiento salió de su habitación y fue a la de Alice y Dan, pero al ellas salir se hizo invisible con ayuda de una sencilla ilusión. Cuando se alejaron él entró en la habitación. Otomi estaba cambiándose en ese momento.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Shiku rápido—. No grites.

—¿Por qué iba a gritar? —preguntó Otomi.

Shiku se dio cuenta de que había otra chica. Se había quitado sus anillos pero notó que había algo extraño en ella.

—¿Shiku? —dijo Otomi, tratando de sacar a un ensimismado Shiku—. Andas sin camiseta y por mucho que esas vendas te "tapen" que te pongas a mirarla hará que se sienta más incómoda de lo que ya está.

—N-no te preocupes por mí —susurró ella, pero lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara.

—Estaba pensando en lo que Tsunayoshi dijo.

—¿Y bien, joven jefe?

Él le tendió algo que no parecía más grande que un cortaúñas.

—Si las cosas se ponen crudas quiero que le des esto a Dan, les lleves sus anillos y los regalos, además… Quiero que hagas un trabajo por mí.

—¿De qué se trata? —dijo ella.

Él sonrió como un ajedrecista al hacer jaque mate tras una larga partida.

Horas más tarde Otomi estaba en una colchoneta inflable, con su mochila al lado, en medio del mar. Con unos prismáticos miraba los balcones y ventanas del hotel, hasta que vio que alguien espiaba a Shiku, Alice y Dan.

—Vaya, vaya… Tenías razón, canijo cuatroojos.

—Desde que llegamos —había dicho Shiku antes de que saliera de la habitación—, he tenido la impresión de que alguien no estaba vigilando. Tal vez sea producto de lo que dijo Tsuna, pero necesito que me lo asegures. Si tengo razón lo más probable es que nos espíen desde el hotel, ya que al estar tan lejos y ser tan grande alguien que simplemente salga a mirar por la terraza… ¿Me explico?

—Sí, claro.

Ese chico de la ventana había estado asomado desde más o menos ellos salieron al mar y los había estado viendo fijamente, no como algunos mirones. Y resulta que el chico tenía razón. Al cabo de un rato vio a gente gritar y como Dan se tiraba al agua para salvar al único que estaba haciendo surf en ese momento. Rápidamente volvió la vista a su objetivo, poniendo el zoom al máximo. Vio como sonreía y cuando fue salvado dejó de sonreír.

—Esa sonrisa te ha delatado, chaval —pensó.

Cuando tocó la noche cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir, todos salvo Otomi y Shiku, que fueron a hablar a la azotea del hotel.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —preguntó Shiku.

—Sí, en el piso veinte parece que hay uno que se adapta al perfil de "peligro inminente". Tenías razón.

Tras ese breve informe ambos se fueron a sus dormitorios. Lo divertido vendría al día siguiente, cuando Shiku se despertó solo en la habitación. Se levantó despacio, en vez de ponerse sus gafas normales cogió las de aviador, se puso los guantes, los anillos… Y cuando iba a ponerse la camiseta se dio cuenta de algo.

—Mucho silencio por aquí…

Tiró la camiseta en al cama y llamó a la habitación de sus guardianas, pero nadie respondió.

—¿Habrán salido ya? —susurró.

Volvió a su habitación y cogió el regalo de Tsunayoshi, fue a abrirlo mientras veía la playa pero estaba desierta salvo por una moto acuática varada en la arena, le dio curiosidad así que fue a ver, metiendo el regalo ya abierto en el bolsillo de su bermuda. No tardó mucho en llegar a la moto, donde había un pequeño papel con letra pulcra y limpia.

"_Si quieres volver a ver a tu clase, salvar a los demás turistas y a tus amigas ven al islote que hay cerca de aquí. No intentes nada raro, solo hay combustible en la moto para un viaje. Detrás del papel tienes un mapa"_

Shiku giró el papel. El mapa era muy bueno, así que remolcó la moto hasta el agua y se subió en ella. Siguió el mapa hasta el islote, aunque el vehículo se había quedado sin combustible antes de llegar a la otra orilla, así que tuvo que nadar. Dos hombres lo esperaban en la orilla a las puertas de un bosque virgen.

—¡Has venido! —dijo uno

—Nuestro jefe pensó que no vendrías.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Shiku, tajante.

—Creo que tendrás que pedirlo por favor, esta isla es muy grande. Arrodíllate y tal vez te lo digamos.

Shiku estaba muy cabreado, y que encima se mofaran de él no iba a consentirlo. Activó su Hyper forma y agarró a uno de la cabeza tan rápido que cuando su cabeza había sido empotrada en un árbol el otro se dio cuenta por el ruido. La llama de la frente de Shiku pasó de naranja a lila y una pistola se creó en su mano de la nada.

—Tienes cinco segundos antes de que te mate a ti también. Cinco.

El otro no se movía, el miedo le había paralizado.

—Cuatro.

¿Por qué no se movía, acaso se había cagado en los pantalones?

—Tres —Shiku echó hacia atrás el tambor de la pistola.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—Dos. ¡UNO!

—¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! Hay un camino en el bosque que te llevará directo a la guarida del jefe.

—Gracias, muy amable —sonrió.

Shiku se encaminó hacia el bosque, pero cuando él hombre pareció respirar a salvo le disparó en el cuello, cayendo casi fulminado.

—Había llegado a uno, haberte dado más prisa.

Deshizo la ilusión de la pistola y se adentró en el bosque, cambiando la llama de su frente a naranja otra vez. Llegó hasta una pequeña casa rodeada de musgo y enredaderas, cuya puerta custodiaban dos enormes hombres como armarios con piernas vestidos de traje.

—¿¡Qué pasó con lo que te iban a traer!? —preguntó uno.

—Muertos —respondió.

Se fueron a lanzar encima suyo, pero Shiku cogió el puño de uno y usó al hombre para batear al otro hacia un lado, lanzando a su bate improvisado al otro lado. Varios árboles fueron arrancados de raíz.

—¡TOC TOC! —gritó, rompiendo las puertas de una patada.

Le recibieron varios hombres con ametralladoras que empezaron a disparar alocadamente, pero ninguna le dio. La llama de shiku había cambiado a verde y le protegía un campo eléctrico que paró todas las balas. La llama pasó a azul y con un movimiento de mano lanzó el campo eléctrico, bañado de llamas de lluvia, a los hombres, a los que les había pasado una gran corriente eléctrica y ahora caían muy lentamente.

—Creo que mi jefe te subestimó demasiado —Shiku fue a ver quien decía esa voz. De una puerta lateral había salido un chico más o menos de su altura, era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos marrones—. Soy Fiorenzo, guardián de la nube.

—Ya has visto lo que he hecho con todos esos —dijo el jefe Legendary—. O me dices donde está el resto o acabaré contigo también.

—Ya he visto que no tienes ningún problema con matar personas.

—No he matado a nadie… Todavía. A uno le he abierto la cabeza, otro está atrapado en una ilusión donde agoniza sin poder morir, a los dos gorilas de afuera los lancé y esos de ahí están casi atrapados en el tiempo, sufriendo como la electricidad pasa por su cuerpo.

—Ya veo…Tú no matas, tú torturas.

—Es algo que aprendí de Mukuro Rokudo. La muerte es solo una salida, si les dejo vivos seguirán sufriendo.

—Sádico…

—Solo lo preguntaré otra vez… ¿Dónde están mis amigas?

Fiorenzo chasqueó los dedos, eso hizo que otros dos hombres de negro llevaran a Dan, Alice y a Otomi ante sus ojos, atadas, amordazadas y con varias heridas. Alice al verle le guiñó un ojo y él ya supo que pasaba.

—Si te entregas tal vez dejemos de torturarlas.

Shiku sonrió y desactivó su Hyper Forma, aunque su llama antes de apagarse tuvo un resplandor extraño, como si se hubiera tratado de mezclar el azul con otro color. Le pusieron unas esposas y tras pegarle un puñetazo en la tripa que lo noqueó se lo llevaron. Shiku despertó esposado en una prisión subterranea, sin guantes, sin anillos y sin regalo. Se levantó como pudo para comprobar que estaba compartiendo celda con sus guardianas y Otomi.

—Hola bellezas —dijo este, como si no le doliera el golpe que le acababan de propinar—. ¿Qué tal, venís mucho por aquí?

—Por mucho que me divierta tu intento de ligar en estos momentos tenemos otros problemas.

—Vale, Dan ¿Y qué hacemos?

—Escapar, obviamente —respondió Shiku.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dan con tono irónico.

—Alice… Por favor —Shiku miró tiernamente a Alice.

—Solo tuve tiempo para ocultar la mochila de Otomi antes de que nos atacaran cuando dormíamos.

—¿Guardas todo lo que te dije ahí, Otomi?

—Sí. Siempre lista.

—Pues salgamos de aquí.

Shiku desapareció ante sus ojos para reaparecer un paso más atrás y armado y listo para el combate.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Dan, ahora levantando una ceja.

—Un truco que se llama "Sombra". Se proyecta la imagen de si mismo, que reacciona como lo harías tú, a la vez, tu te ocultas en la sombra de tu copia.

—Tienes que enseñarme ese truco —dijo Alice.

Shiku tocó un lateral de sus gafas de aviador y activó su Hyper forma, haciendo que su llama fuese amarilla. Puso las manos en triangulo y acto seguido la llama de su frente comenzó a palpitar, segundos después emanó una gran luz que bañó toda la celda y curó totalmente las heridas de sus compañeras.

—Eso les habrá llamado la atención —dijo mientras su llama cambiaba a rojo y usaba las llamas de tormenta para destruir las esposas que las ataban.

En cuanto se hubieron desesposado Otomi le dio el cortaúñas a Dan, dos pistolas a Alice, los anillos a ambas y los regalos.

—¿Por qué los regalos? —preguntó Dan, algo fastidiada con el cortaúñas y la pequeña cajita.

Shiku sacó de su bolsillo una cajita naranja con una apertura circular en un lado.

—Son "Cajas de Armas" —respondió Otomi—. Tsunayoshi os regaló Cajas de Armas.

—¿Qué coño es eso?

—Son unas pequeñas cajitas que se abren con una determinada llama —respondió Shiku—. Dentro puede haber cualquier cosa, desde objetos corrientes hasta potentes armas, hasta animales. Vamos, es hora de contraatacar.

—¿Qué diablos hago con esto?

—Llamas de tormenta —se limitó a contestar Shiku, usando sus llamas rojas para derretir los barrotes.

Shiku tumbó a los dos guardias que vinieron corriendo y Alice disparó a la cámara de seguridad.

—Esta vez estáis armadas y listas así que procurad ganar todos los combates que veáis. Si veis a alguien usando llamas naranjas disparad el mayor número de vuestras llamas posibles. Recordad que somos cuatro contra siete o más, así que tened cuidado y al menor síntoma de problemas usáis las cajas.

—¿Cómo sabrás que seré yo quien te llame? —preguntó Otomi.

—Porque no serán llamas de tormenta o de niebla lo que me llame. ¿Listas?

—O sí —dijo Dan, golpeándose los puños.

—Desde luego —respondió Alice, haciendo girar sus pistolas sobre sus dedos.

Otomi asintió con la cabeza. Subieron por una gran escalera y se dividieron según las órdenes de Shiku.

—Suerte —dijo tras asignar todos los puestos—. Nos vemos en media hora.

Shiku se fue por uno de los pasillos que había subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo, Otomi por una puerta adyacente a las mazmorras donde estaban ellos y las otras dos guardianas por pasillos que estaban enfrente de aquellas puertas.

Era hora de devolverles por el ataque a traición y con intereses.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Donde las dan

Alice en cuanto estuvo libre de sus compañeros pudo soltar toda su frustración, disparando a matar a todo el que se encontraba en su paso. Las muertes contrarias comenzaban a crecer enormemente por su culpa.

La rapidez con la que despachaba a todo el que intentaba detenerla la hizo llegar rápido a una gran puerta de acero tras caminar casi siempre hacia abajo, guardada por dos chicos, uno de pelo negro y otro pelirrojo.

—No te podemos permitir pasar.

Alice dejó caer los cargadores vacíos de sus pistolas y con llama de niebla creó otros.

—Estas balas no irán a crear ilusiones como las del chico de ojos raros y cerebro llameante, estas balas van a matar.

—Llamas de niebla —dijo el chico de pelo negro—. Entonces yo, Filippo de Niebla, seré tu adversario.

—Podéis venir los dos a la vez si queréis

—De acuerdo —respondió Filippo—. Fiorenzo, vamos.

Fiorenzo sacó una pistola, apuntando a Alice. Ella apuntó al techo, acumulando llamas en una bala y disparándola, provocando que la bala hiciera una explosión al impactar y cayeran escombros y polvo que la protegieron y taparon tanto de las balas como de la vista enemiga. Repitió el proceso de nuevo, acumulando más llamas en la siguiente bala y disparando de golpe con ambas pistolas. Los dos chicos se apartaron, provocando que la explosión destrozara la puerta de acero, pero había una segunda y parecía todavía más fuerte.

Filippo creó un báculo con su llama de niebla y se lanzó con un ataque directo. Alice bloqueó el ataque con sus pistolas. La fuerza física de ella era muy pobre, así que debía hacer algo. También se fijó que su oponente trataba de buscar su mirada directa.

—¿Hipnosis? —preguntó Alice. Filippo abrió los ojos como platos—. Lo siento, pero no se puede hipnotizar a una persona que sabe que va a ser hipnotizada contra su voluntad.

Alice le golpeó entre las piernas con una patada y después le disparó a quemarropa en un hombro. Tiró la pistola al suelo y atrapó a Filippo, usándolo de escudo ante su compañero Fiorenzo.

—¿Vas a disparar? —le preguntó a Fiorenzo—. No te molestes en hacer una ilusión, las tuyas las veo venir de lejos.

—¡Nuestros informes decían que apenas sabías usar tus ilusiones!

—Al principio creía que hacía ilusiones buenísimas, pero cuando te apuntan en la cabeza con una y luego te presentan al maestro de quien te hizo eso… Bueno, aprendes un par de trucos.

De la nada un enorme tigre blanco saltó por detrás de Fiorenzo, atrapándolo y rugiéndole directo en la nuca.

—¿¡Cuándo…!?

—Cuando hice caer el techo no solo me limité a hacerlo caer un poco de tierra y rocas, también le saqué a él. Yo le llamo Sei, y es capaz de hacer sus propias ilusiones al parecer.

—¿Puedo comérmelo ya? —preguntó Sei, con voz ronca y amenazaroda.

—¡Anda, si habla! —gritó Alice muy alegremente—. Cómetelo si quieres, pero se te va a indigestar. ¿Qué hay bajo esa segunda puerta de acero?

Pero no dijeron nada.

—¿Silencio? Bien, descubrámoslo. ¿Cómo lo hacía Mukuro? ¡A sí! ¡Sei, cambio forma!

Sei brilló, pero primero le pegó un fuerte zarpazo en la espalda a Fiorenzo, para después transformarse en dos subfusiles Thompson en las manos de Alice.

—Muy de mafia —comentó Alice—. Que ideal para la ocasión.

Alice comenzó a cargar llamas en los tambores de sus armas y cuando estas comenzaron a brillar muy fuerte disparó, disparó con todo lo que tenía y más, causado explosión tras otra, destrozado puerta por puerta hasta que se quedó sin energía para seguir disparando. Cuando el polvo bajó la deslumbró un brillo amarillo muy fuerte. Había encontrado la caja fuerte y estaba llena de oro.

Por el lado de Dan había descubierto que era ese cortaúñas cuando aplicó sus llamas de tormenta en ello, al encontrarse de bruces con el guardián de tormenta y el de rayo, llamados Daniel y Alessio respectivamente, en lo que parecían ser un laberinto lleno de celdas y calabozos. Daniel tenía el pelo multicolor estilo visual-kei y barba de varios días, empuñando una guitarra eléctrica que había sacado de una Caja de Armas de tormenta. Alessio era rubio con ojos azules y llevaba en su brazo izquierdo un cañón que reaccionaba con sus llamas de rayo.

El cortaúñas no era otro que Zeenkel en una versión portátil que cuando se le aplicaban llamas creía, similar a una esponja, hasta transformarse en una réplica tan exacta a la original que llevarla era como tener la real, pero mejor, porque esa no pesaba. Zeenkel en sus mejores momentos era una espada de un maravilloso color plateado que tenía fama de brillar con la sangre de sus enemigos y Dan estaba deseosa de probar si con esa Zeenkel la leyenda sería cierta.

Dan fue la primera en mover pieza en cuanto los tres desenfundaron sus armas. Eligió como blanco a Daniel, que se defendió usando la guitarra de tormenta como una espada. Con un par de colisiones Alessio atacó con su cañón, haciendo que Dan tuviese que retroceder con un salto. Al verla en el aire Daniel tocó las cuerdas de su guitarra, emanando de ellas ondas de choque visibles por estar imbuidas en llamas de tormenta. A Dan le fue fácil esquivarlo, lanzando llamas de su espada y usándola como propulsora.

—De aquí no pasas —dijo Daniel—. Nosotros ostentamos el segundo puesto en fuerza, no tienes nada que hacer.

—Eso lo veremos —respondió Dan.

Eligió como blanco al otro y adoptó una postura que le sería muy común al guardián de lluvia Vongola. Se lanzó y comenzó a mover su espada contra Alessio en un diluvio de ataques rápidos.

—11ºKata: Kamu Ookami —repasó con su mente, terminando el ataque con un corte en el cuerpo de Alessio, que si bien no era letal, si que le impediría moverse hasta que fuese atendido.

—¡Ajá!

Daniel tocó las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—¡Colmillo de Lobo! —gritó Dan, a la vez que cargaba llamas de tormenta en su espada y ejecutaba un corte, lanzándolas.

La media luna de llamas de tormenta, producidas por Zeenkel, chocó contra las ondas de choque, produciendo una ligera explosión. Dan en ese tiempo abrió su Caja de Armas y entre el humo y la confusión una enorme loba le quitó la guitarra a Daniel y la estampó contra el suelo.

—Vosotros seréis los segundos—decía Dan, acercándose a su contrincante—, pero yo soy la primera.

Alzó a Zeenkel y ejecutó un enorme corte por el pecho de Daniel, salpicándose algo de sangre.

La loba se sentó al lado de Dan, mirándola fijamente.

—Creo que te llamaré Raika…

Otomi lo tuvo todavía más fácil, pues solo se tuvo que enfrentar a un rival; el guardián del sol Cesar. Cesar custodiaba otro laberinto de celdas.

Ella no dijo nada, como era usual. Se limitó a sacar una Caja de armas con colores azules y violetas, saliendo de ella un lince y un lobo.

—¿Me tocó con una chica? —decía Cesar, pavoneándose y jugando con las enormes garras que tenía como armas—. ¡Te desmembraré y luego me comeré tus hígados mientras todavía vives!.

Otomi seguía sin decir nada. Ambos animales se mezclaron en una ballesta-escopeta con llamas de lluvia y nube. Cargó una bala cargada con ambas llamas en su estado más puro y cuando se acercó… Kaboom… Un brazo de Cesar había desaparecido, pero aun así no paró su ataque. Otomi giró, dejándole pasar a su lado y mientras giraba le azotó con una patada en el lumbago. Volvió a disparar, pero esta vez con la flecha, apuntando directamente a brazo sano. La fuerza de la ballesta fue tanta que solo asomaba las plumas de la flecha, que se había clavado en el suelo.

—Mi primer objetivo era la cabeza —comentó Otomi—. Pero quería que sintieras que se siente cuando te devuelven las gilipolleces que dices de una manera física.

—Perra…

—No te muevas mucho, si lo haces morirás desangrado por tu brazo y la flecha.

Otomi tomó las llames del malherido guardián y abrió la puerta que intentó proteger con ella.

Shiku fue el que más tuvo que dar vueltas. Cuando se encontró en un callejón sin salida tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos y regresar por el camino que se habían dejado, pero también estaba en un callejón. Palpo la piedra. Era dura, profunda… Con un puñetazo solo conseguiría hacerse daño, y tampoco tenía suficiente espacio para usar un X-Burner. Shiku comenzó a acumular llamas fuertes en su mano. Que tomaran consistencia y se comprimieran en una esfera fue cuestión de concentración y varios segundos.

—¡Axel Fireball!

Y pegó un puñetazo directo, con la bola de fuego cargada. La explosión tumbó la pared, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa hasta provocar un boquete por donde se veía el exterior. El ataque le hizo jadear y perder la intensidad de la llama de su frente. Sintió varias explosiones y asustado llevó su llama a su máximo nivel y se lanzó volando por un pasillo que había abierto con el golpe. El pasillo bajaba, subía, volvía a bajar y luego a subir. Era muy largo.

Arrancó unas puertas que tapaban su camino y al ver una enorme cámara. Víctor y Domenico le esperaban. Víctor comenzó a aplaudir.

—Debo reconocer que tus guardianes son mejores que los míos. Han podido incluso en menoría, pero yo soy diferente a ellos. ¿Comenzamos?

Víctor sacó un enorme cocodrilo naranja de su Caja de Armas después de sacar un sable-pistola de su estuche y Domenico desenvainó su katana. Shiku parecía mucho más aliviado al ver que sus amigas habían podido con el resto.

—¡Mal! —dijo de pronto—. ¡Debiste lanzarme a todos tus guardianes de golpe!

—¡Todos a la vez! —dijo otro Shiku, cerca del suyo, con una llama lila en su frente.

—Pero ni a un así —apareció otro Shiku, con una llama amarilla.

—A lo que a mi respectas, chico, eres poco más que escoria —habló otro Shiku de llama azul.

—¿Sabes como me llamaban en Japón? —preguntó otro Shiku de llama verde.

—¡Me llamaban Arcobaleno! —gritó un Shiku de llama roja.

—Precisamente por lo que ves a tu alrededor —había aparecido un séptimo Shiku, este con llama violeta.

Siete Shikus. Habían aparecido siete Shikus y cada uno usaba una llama distinta. Todos a la vez cargaron llamas puras en su mano derecha.

—¡Estrella de siete puntas! —gritaron todos a la vez, lanzando una llamarada cada uno.

La explosión había levantado un enorme pilar de llamas arco iris, pero lo habían esquivado. Los Shiku desaparecieron hasta que solo quedó el de la llama naranja, y fue cuando el cocodrilo del cielo se le echó encima. Shiku disparó llamas por sus manos, evadiendo el mordisco que le iba a la cabeza. En el aire tuvo que esquivar varias balas del sable-pistola de Víctor. Cuando aterrizó en el suelo sacó su caja de armas y la abrió. Lo que salió no se lo esperaba.

La criatura que había salido era joven, su piel rojiza y su melena era sustituida por furiosas llamas naranja. Pequeñas pero afiladas zarpas y unos ojos naranja idénticos a los de su invocador.

—¿Shini? ¡Shini!

Shiku abrazó a su pequeño león de fuego, que parecía muy contento al verlo.

—¿¡UN LEÓN DEL CIELO!? —gritó Víctor

—¡Sí! Es un viejo amigo. Suponía que era él pero no quería hacerme ilusiones. Es un regalo de mi abuela Bellona. Shini, él león del cielo; modelo rojo. ¡Shini! ¿¡Listo!?

—Tsk… ¡Ni así nos vencerás!

El pequeño león saltó al suelo y su llama se encendió a la vez que la de Shiku.

—¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Rock and Roll!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Arco iris hecho un puño

Antes que ada querría decir que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de seguir que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Tiempo antes las alarmas en toda la familia Legendary sonaron con fuerza. Shiku había activado desde sus gafas un sistema de emergencia que pondría a toda su familia en alerta máxima, donde localizarían la señal de sus gafas e irían al rescate.

En todo el tiempo que había tardado Shiku en llegar con Víctor habían saqueado todo el oro que había encontrado Alice y rescatado a los prisioneros que había en el hotel.

Mientras comenzaba la evacuación, ayudado por los Vongola y los Caballone, un enorme pilar apareció a kilómetros de distancia.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntaron.

―Shiku ―se limitó a contestar Tsuna.

En otro lado, Shiku y Shini peleaban de igual a igual con el cocodrilo del cielo, un enorme murciélago de lluvia, Víctor y Domenico. El aguante de Shiku comenzaba a mellarse severamente, pues había usado aquella técnica con todas sus llamas, antes de eso su Axel Fireball y por no hablar que llevaba desde que se despertó casi en su totalidad con el Hyper Dyinn. Eso se vio en su resistencia y cuando la katana de Domenico le rozó la mejilla retrocedió, muy jadeante y con la llama de su frente tan apagada que se podría haber extinguido de un soplo. Shini estaba igual, apenas había melena de fuego en él.

―¡Te dije que no podrías conmigo!

―¡Cállate! ―gritó Shiku―. ¡Si estuviese fresco ya te habría destrozado!

―Maldita sea ―pensó―. No puedo seguir peleando así. Si continuo acabaré perdiendo.

Decidió usarlo. Shiku se reincorporó y la llama de su frente comenzó a crecer y a palpitar con mucha energía. Víctor comenzó a dispararle, pero Shiku extendió la mano.

―Avanzado punto Zero: Primera edición.

Acto seguido las bolas de fuego que venían hacia él, producto del sable-pistola, quedaron congeladas. Cayeron al suelo como un peso muerto.

Víctor y Domenico unieron sus fuerzas en un segundo ataque, uno de llamas del cielo y de lluvia combinados.

―Avanzado punto Zero: Tercera edición ―susurró.

Era el momento. Shiku agarró las llamas combinadas de sus enemigos y las relanzó con las suyas propias con un grito. El ataque redirigido hizo levantar otra columna de fuego, pero esta vez en horizontal.

―¡Ahora! ¡Shini, regresa a la caja!

Shini no se hizo esperar y se metió lo más rápido que pudo en su caja. Las llamas de Shiku bajaron hasta quedar casi imperceptibles. Cogió aire y mientras se relajaba sus enemigos se levantaban, tosiendo por el humo, pues si no hubiesen reaccionado a tiempo el ataque habría terminado con ellos.

―Séptima puerta… Ábrete… ―susurró.

La llama de Shiku explotó y se tornó arco iris. Tomó la caja de Shini y la trató de abrir, usando para ello unas llamas arco iris tan puras que brillaban en un intenso color blanco. La caja de armas cambió de color de naranja a blanco y cuando Shini salió su melena de llamas naranjas había sido cambiada por una de llamas arco iris.

―¿Qué diablos….?

―Abre las siete puertas, me dijo aquel monje, abre las siete puertas y tu verdadera naturaleza saldrá a la luz. Al parecer esta es la verdadera apariencia de mi poder…

Shiku había aparecido de golpe en la espalda de Víctor. Él se giró y trató de atacarlo con su sable-pistola, pero era endiabladamente rápido. Domenico se unió al ataque, pero ni así. Por otro lado Shini había acabado petrificando a las otras cajas de un rugido, para después desintegrarse en polvo, como una estatua de sal. Shiku golpeó el pecho de Domenico con una patada, lanzándole muy lejos.

―No volverá a molestar… Ahora tú y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar… ¿Por qué atacaste a mi familia?

―La familia Legendary ha sido un grano en el culo para la mía, los Lombardo.

El chico, con el leoncito en el hombro, iba y venía por todos los lados de la habitación, como si se teletransportara, consiguiendo con eso desquiciar a Víctor poco a poco.

―No es razón ―dijo él.

―¡Tu abuela casi nos extermina cuando la atacamos!

―Bueno… Siempre fue muy buena ella. Debió haberlo hecho y os dejó con vida. Debiste alejarte de nosotros.

Él apareció dándole la espalda a la espalda de Víctor.

―¿Por qué aquí?

―¡Te quería lejos de tu familia para matarte a gusto!

―Lo siento, jefe de Lombardo, pero yo soy muchísimo más peligroso que mi abuela. ¿Sabes por qué?

Víctor trató de atacarlo, pero era demasiado rápido, era imposible acertar. Shiku ya estaba mirando como se giraba desde el frente.

―¡Maldita sea! ―se quejo Víctor.

―La razón de que yo sea más peligroso no es que yo sea más fuerte, para nada. La razón es que yo tengo todo que ganar y nada que perder. Shini, cambio forma.

Shini saltó a su brazo derecho, acoplándose y transformándose en un guantelete con forma de cara de dragón, de la que nacían dos alas blancas. Las alas se expandieron cuando Víctor le miró de frente.

―¿Vas a disparar? ¡VAMOS, DISPARA CON TODO! ―gritó Víctor.

Shiku echó hacia atrás el brazo, las alas se ocuparon de cargar energía.

―¡Big Bang Nova! ―gritó Shiku

Hubo un flash, una inmensa destrucción tanto de la isla como de la habitación, de la que solo quedaba lo que había detrás de Shiku. No quedaba ni rastro de Víctor.

Lo siguiente pasó todo como las caídas de las fichas de un dominó, en cadena; las familias Vongola, Caballone y Legendary llegan, Shiku les ve, pero no le da tiempo a saludar pues la habitación pronto le giró y todo se volvió negro. Shini había vuelto a su caja exactamente en el mismo segundo que Shiku cayó. Oyó unas voces distorsionadas y luego la oscuridad.

Horas más tarde Dan y Alice fueron a verle a un hospital cerca del hotel.

―No entiendo muy bien que le pasó ―comentó un médico―. Su cuerpo no tenía proteínas, ni minerales, ni nada… Fue como si le hubiesen secado totalmente. Ha sido un milagro que llegara con vida aquí. Rápidamente le pusimos suero con todo lo que necesita su cuerpo en estos momentos.

Dan entró en la habitación, encontrándose con un pequeño león, de melena hecha de llamas arco iris, en el regazo de Shiku.

―¿Esa es tu caja de armas? ―preguntó Dan.

―Se llama Shini ―respondió él en voz baja.

Se hizo un largo silencio y luego Shiku habló.

―La vi.

―¿A quién?

―A mi abuela, cuando me desmayé. Me habló y me dijo que regresara con vosotras, que todavía tengo mucho que hacer.

Dan emitió un sonido por la boca, que parecía una "A" y luego acarició a Shini, que ronroneó como si fuese un gato. Alice entró segundos después con una bolsa del supermercado más cercano.

―He oído que te quedaste seco casi del todo, así que te he traído varias cosas; una bebida isotónica, una botella de agua, chocolatinas, papas fritas y pasando por un restaurante te compré… Esto.

Shiku abrió los ojos en cuanto Alice desenvolvió una hamburguesa.

―¡Dame, dame, dame!

Estaba muerto de hambre, así que cuando la cogió mordió media hamburguesa y le dio la otra mitad a Shini, que también se comportó como un desesperado. Verle comer así era un espectáculo un tanto desagradable.

―¿Cuánto he estado dormido? ―dijo con la boca llena, casi inentendible.

―Como un par de horas, o algo así ―respondió Dan.

―No está mal.

―Te va a sentar mal si comes tan rápido…

Se despidieron de él minuto después, y mientras cerraban la puerta Shini y Shiku se peleaban por la última chocolatina, la frase "¡Es mía, gato roñoso!" a la vez que un león rugía se apagó cuando cerraron la puerta del todo.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó la compañera de habitación de las chicas, en un tono muy tímido.

―Está divinamente, jugando con su gato ―respondió Dan―. Pasa.

La chica pasó, al momento en que Shini mordía un brazo de Shiku y este tiraba de la cola del animal. En cuanto la vieron se soltaron mutuamente.

―¡Tú! ¡Eres la chica tímida!

―Me llamo Anna, Anna Housho.

―¿Japonesa?

―Sí…

―¿Y qué quieres?

Anna le enseñó la mano… ¡Llevaba uno de sus anillos! El anillo se había tornado azul. Shiku le tomó la mano y tiró de ella, casi lanzándola a la cama debido a su fuerza. Examinó el anillo e incluso lo lamió.

―¿Cómo pasó? ―preguntó Dan.

―Iba a recoger mis cosas para irme cuando tus amigas llegaron a la habitación. Una de ellas tenía un montón de anillos y uno de ellos brilló en un fuerte tono azul… Y luego la luz me apuntó directo, y aunque me movía la luz me seguía.

―¿Tú…?

―¡Puedo cambiarme de instituto si hace falta! ―dijo de repente, muy sonrojada―. No me gusta esto de la mafia y de pelear… ¡Pero aun así quiero hacerlo! ¡Por favor, jefe, acéptame!

Shiku la aceptó como guardiana, que remedio, pero había algo en ella que todavía le molestaba y esta vez le haría caso a su instinto y trataría de saber que quería de él.


	11. Capitulo 11 - Sol

Los trámites para que Anna se cambiase de instituto fueron rápidos, ya que debido a un accidente en su antiguo colegio tuvo que cambiarse al de Shiku. Nadie había averiguado que el escape de gas que voló todo el colegio por la noche, cuando no había nadie, fue provocado por un chico de mediana edad y su panda de matones ajenos a tal centro educativo.

―¡Volado por los aires! ―gritó Alice, estampando el periódico del día en el pupitre de Shiku―. ¿¡TE PARECE BONITO!?

―Así ella no tendrá que inventarse excusas raras para cambiarse.

―¡Dan! ¡Tu le conoces mejor y tienes buena cabeza! ¿Crees que lo que se le pasa por la mente es normal?

―A estas alturas solo me dejo llevar ―dijo con lo que quedaba de un caramelo de palo en la boca.

Ella hizo un sonoro rugido de desaprobación y volvió a su asiento. La presentación de Anna en la clase comenzó minutos después, cuando esta llegó alegando que se había perdido por los pasillos. Fue rápida aunque debido a su timidez tartamudeó varias veces, provocando algunas risas.

En el cambio de clases llamaron a Shiku por megafonía, por lo que tuvo que ir. Dan decidió acompañarle mientras Alice guiaba a Anna por los pasillos hasta la siguiente clase. En el trayecto Shiku se tropezó con un chico de más o menos de su altura, pelo castaño y ojos ámbar. Supo muy bien el color de sus ojos debido a que giraron en el mismo pasillo a la vez, dándose de bruces el uno contra el otro y acabando ambos en el suelo.

―¡Mira por donde coño andas! ―gritó el chico mientras se levantaba.

―¿¡YO!? ¡Mira tú por donde caminas, imbécil! ―gritó Shiku, colocándose las gafas en su sitio.

Se miraron con odio. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

―Solo fue un tropezón ―pensó Dan, cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Por qué se enfadan tanto? Hombres…

―¿¡Acaso quieres pelea, cuatro ojos!?

―¡HA! ¡VEAMOS SI ERES TAN BUENO COMO PARA VENCERME!

Eso alertó a Dan. Shiku acababa de salir del borde de la muerte, por culpa suya además, y de cicatrizas heridas ¿Y se quería meter en otra? Era un idiota. Dan puso un mano en el hombro de Shiku.

―Luego, debemos ver para qué te han llamado.

―¿Te rajas, cuatro ojos?

―Tú y yo, a la hora del recreo, en el patio en medio de todos. No faltes.

En portería estaba Otomi, con su mochila colgada a la espalda.

―Quería hablar contigo sobre las llamas arco íris.

―¿Por?

―El agujero… El agujero que creaste era perfecto, no había grietas en la estructura ni en el suelo, ni nada…

―¿Y?

―¿Pero tu viste lo que montaste? Destrozaste medio edificio oculto y parte de la isla, ni siquiera el usuario de las llamas de tormenta más fuertes del mundo ha sido capaz de hacer eso sin presentar rastros de erosión circundante, y ni hablar del tamaño.

―Si solo quieres hablar de eso has perdido tu tiempo. Si voy desvelando mis secretos entonces ya no soy "Arcobaleno", soy otro usuario más de llamas arco iris. Espero que lo entiendas…

―No lo digo por hacer una copia de tus habilidades… Lo digo porque el precio a pagar por tal destrucción es muy alto… No deberías usar más esas llamas.

―Usaré mis llamas todas las veces que vea necesarias, y si tengo que usarlas de nuevo para proteger lo que quiero y alcanzar mi meta lo haré. Adiós, Otomi.

Shiku se dio la vuelta y se marchó, con Dan siguiendola.

―Deberías hacerle caso, casi no llegamos para salvarte el culo.

Shiku se giró y encendió su anillo del cielo en llamas arco iris, cuando las apagó no presentó ningún desmayo ni nada extraño.

―No fueron las llamas lo que me dejaron KO, fue la técnica que usé.

―¡Pues no la uses más!

―¿¡Y que harás la próxima vez!? ¡Todavía no tienes ni la séptima parte de mi poder y si no llego a salvaros el culo os habrían matado a las tres!

A Dan fue como caerle un cubo de agua fría encima al oír esas palabras.

―Entiendo que…

―No, no lo entiendes Dan. Estaba al borde de perder la cabeza, muy asustado por vosotras porque no sabía si podíais en un combate en desigualdad de números, y por no hablar que había sufrido mucho desgaste al estar toda la mañana con la llama en la frente.

―Lo entiendo perfectamente, gilipollas ―le soltó secamente―. Sigues teniendo un grave problema de confianza en tus compañeros. Pudimos y aquí estamos, dispuestas a seguir y con un nuevo miembro. Ninguna de nosotras va a perder o a morir sin haber cumplido su propósito.

Shiku sonrió.

―Ciertamente ―se limitó a decir, y puso cara de pensamiento profundo.

El recreo no tardó en llegar. El chico le esperaba en el patio con un coro de varias clases a su alrededor. Shiku le dio las gafas normales a Dan y se colocó las de aviador.

―¿Vas a usar "eso"?

―No lo necesito.

―Estás perdido, chico ―dijo uno―. Kuro es el campeón de artes marciales de la ciudad. Vas a perder.

Shiku hizo un sonido de curiosidad muy parecido al de Hibari ("_wow_") y llamó a su rival con un movimiento de mano. Kuro atacó y lo que vieron nadie se lo creyó. Shiku había saltado hacia él y de alguna forma le había hecho saltar por los aires sobre su cabeza, provocando que cayera de culo tras él. Shiku se giró a tiempo para esquivar una patada directa a su cara.

―Estoy un poco agarrotado ―dijo Shiku.

Eso pareció enfadar a Kuro e hizo que sus ataques fuesen más rápidos. Kuro sabía todo tipo de artes marciales, pero aun así no sabía que posturas tomaba su rival.

―¿Qué es lo que usas? ―preguntó Kuro, jadeante.

―Como eres experto en artes marciales quería probar la que mi abuela me enseñó cuando vivía con ella. Nunca la he usado a gran velocidad, si no lentamente. Prepárate, porque me toca… A ver como era…

Shiku hizo que Kuro se separara de un puñetazo recto. Golpeó con la mano izquierda en forma de garra, que Kuro paró. Rápidamente giró sobre si mismo, golpeando el tobillo del chico, pero este pudo sobre ponerse. Shiku se agachó y trató de golpearle los tobillos otra vez, pero él lo esquivó saltando muy alto.

―Error ―susurró Shiku.

El salto que pegó fue sorprendente, incluso mayor que el de Kuro. Giró en el aire y golpeó el pecho de Kuro con la punta del zapato, tirándolo al suelo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo rebotar.

―El oso golpea, la hiena aprovecha, la serpiente engaña y el águila remata… Sí, creo que así era más o menos…

Kuro no podía moverse, ni respirar. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua y comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Shiku fue hasta él y se agachó, golpeando de nuevo el pecho del chico con fuerza, esta vez de un puñetazo. La respiración de Kuro volvió tan rápido a él que se sobresaltó.

―¿Qué has hecho…?

―Tal vez algún día de lo enseñe… Pero no creo

―Tal vez te interese enseñárselo más adelante ―dijo Dan―. Mírate el bolsillo.

Shiku lo hizo, su bolsillo brillaba en un tono amarillo muy fuerte.

―¿¡ESTE TIPO!? ―gritó Shiku, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo―. ¡Venga! ¡Será coña!

No, no lo era. El anillo le apuntaba a él. Dan sacó a Raika de su caja de armas y con ella dispersó a todo el mundo. Ahí Shiku se lo pudo pedir.

―Estoy formando una pequeña familia de mafiosos con el fin de limpiar la ciudad de escoria humana y luego el mundo, pero necesito gente… ¿Te unes a mí? Podrás pelear y aprender muchas clases de artes marciales que nunca has visto en tu vida.

Kuro se puso de rodillas.

―A donde vaya, yo iré, maestro.

―Kuro… ¿Eres japonés?

―Provengo de una larga línea de guerreros asiáticos. Soy el hijo mayor de la línea principal, y como me ha derrotado ahora debo tomarle como maestro hasta el momento en que pueda vencerle.

―De acuerdo, aquí cada uno tiene sus motivos para ir conmigo ―y sonrió.

Shiku colocó el anillo del sol en la mano de su alumno. Con esto se quitaba un anillo más de encima, así como la integración del primer hombre al grupo.

Quedaban dos anillos.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Abriendo camino

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, y como el capítulo cinco solo es para abrir más trama, pero esta vez traté de dar más toques divertidos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde los incidentes de la playa. Shiku mantenía los entrenamientos de sus guardianes por separado, siendo así el único que sabía las especialidades de cada uno. ¿Cómo los entrenaba a todos a la vez? Sencillo, usaba la misma técnica de réplicas que usó contra Víctor.

―¿Por qué lo haces así? ―le preguntó Dan, un día entre esas semanas.

―En la pelea contra Víctor me di cuenta de que cambiar de llamas en Hyper Dyinn se hacía más pesado con cada cambio, así que estoy tratando de controlar la salida de las llamas sacando todas las que pueda a la vez. En parte yo también estoy entrenando.

No fue hasta días más tarde en que Dan le asaltó para otra pregunta.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste?

―¿El qué?

―Las llamas, las llamas arco iris esas…

―Sacarlas es fácil, pero usarlas en Dyinn es otro cantar. Hay que abrir los chakras para que la energía del cuerpo se una al del universo o no habría manera de sacarla adelante en un cuerno humano normal.

―¿Energía del universo? ¡Enséñame a abrir chakras!

―Se lo enseñaré a todos… Con el tiempo.

Unos cuantos días más tarde de esa conversación Shiku reunió a todos en un aula en desuso del instituto. La habitación era muy grande y oscura, la acababan de limpiar recientemente y estaba amueblada con una mesa de mármol con seis sillas de caoba alrededor y un trono de piedra presidiéndola. Shiku se sentó en el trono como si para él fuese lo más cómodo del mundo.

―¡Bienvenidos a nuestra base de operaciones! El primer paso para tomar la ciudad es tomar el instituto. Sentaos y dadme ideas.

Cada silla de caoba tenía un acolchamiento con cada color de llama, así que cada uno se sentó en su color.

―Podemos hacernos con el poder desde las fuerzas del orden ―susurró Anna, pero se le entendió perfectamente.

―El comité disciplinario formado por los delegados y su séquito ―añadió Dan.

―Conozco al jefe de esos tipos ―dijo Alice―, es de mi club de fans así que puedo darte cita con él.

―¿Qué harás? ―preguntó Anna, muy tímida.

―Sobornarlo ―respondió Shiku―. Alice, esa cita me vendría muy bien para esta noche ¿A media noche en el parque de al lado? Por poner una hora.

―Le convenceré ―sonrió con malicia.

Llegó la media noche y un chico alto, pelo corto, gafas y gabardina apareció por el parque. Todo estaba a oscuras y ni siquiera las farolas funcionaban. El chico se sentó en un banco y esperó unos segundos.

―Gracias por venir a la cita, señor presidente del comité disciplinario ―dijo Shiku con voz ronca y un muy marcado acento italiano, a lo película de "El Padrino", desde las sombras.

El presidente se levantó de un salto algo asustado. Shiku caminó hasta él, tapándose la cara con el típico sombrero de las películas de mafiosos. Su gabardina de cuello alto, el sombrero y la noche se encargaron de que no se apreciara ningún rastro de su cara.

―Sí que le gusta interpretar ―susurró Dan desde un matorral.

―El maestro es genial.

Alice chistó a Dan y a Kuro, quitando los silenciadores a las pistolas que utilizó para romper las bombillas del parque, a petición de su jefe.

―¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó el presidente.

―Solo un amigo, si quieres que sea tu amigo.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Conozco a los de tu calaña, presidente; ansiados por tener cada vez más poder, ratas que no se ensucian las manos ni siquiera para cortar el pan… Francamente somos iguales, somos ratas que buscan poder y yo puedo ofrecerte ese poder que ansías.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó el presidente, entrecerrando los ojos.

―¿Conoces a Shiku Giuseppe y a sus amigos? Son una familia de mafiosos que acaba de comenzar en el instituto donde estás. Ayúdales a conseguir poder y a cambio yo te ayudaré dándote un lugar como un amigo mío ―como el presidente calló Shiku siguió hablando, tratando de allanar más terreno―. Seguro ahora mismo piensas "¿Me puedo fiar de este pobre viejo?" es natural, es muy extraño que a través de su hija se quiera contactar con alguien, pero confía en mí y yo confiaré en ti.

―Necesito una prueba de su confianza, señor.

―Padrino, llámame padrino.

―Necesito pruebas, padrino.

―Se está pasando ―susurró de nuevo Dan―. Como se meta más en esa película no va a saber como salir.

―Tendrás tu prueba, como pides, amigo mío. Pide.

―Hay una chica en el comité que está luchando por conseguir mi puesto, se llama Antoinette, quiero que desaparezca.

―¿Hacer desaparecer a una jovencita? Es muy cruel por tu parte. Me gustas, joven.

Shiku tendió la mano para que el presidente la besara, algo que hizo en seguida. Shiku tenía guantes de cuero en ese momento por si, llegado al momento, debía hacer eso.

―Nos veremos mañana a esta hora. Para mañana ya habrás tenido resultados.

―Adiós, Padrino.

El presidente se fue a zancadas, alzando el cuello de su gabardina para que no se le viese. Cuando Shiku notó que ya se había alejado del todo se metió en los matorrales con sus guardianes.

―¿Qué tal? ―preguntó Shiku.

―Mordió el anzuelo pero creo que te has pasado interpretando ―respondió Dan.

―¡No le haga caso! ¡Ha estado magnífico, una maravillosa interpretación de Corleone, deberían darle un oscar!

―No doy puntos extra por hacer la pelota, Kuro.

―¡Pero maestro, es la verdad!

―Ha pensado en todo ―pensaba Anna―. Eligió un lugar conocido. Ha hecho que la pelochicle rompiera todas las farolas del parque. Ha esperado a que estuviese todo oscuro para aparecer. La voz y la interpretación...

Anna estaba asustada, no solo por la hora, si no por el momento. Le temblaba el cuerpo y tuvo que morderse los labios varias veces para no chillar de miedo. Pero a la vez estaba excitada por los sucesos; había visto una gran interpretación del jefe y visto como lo planeaba todo.

Shiku hizo una llamada con la misma voz ronca que había usado con el presidente.

―Cassius, soy yo. Sí. Exacto. Antoinette. El plan que te dije antes de llegar ―y colgó.

―¿Para qué llamaste a Cassius?

―Para hacer desaparecer a la chica. Su padre va a ser ascendido en su trabajo y debe marcharse del país tal vez para siempre, llevándose a su familia. Cassius hará que parezca que ha muerto en un accidente, para cuando descubra el pescado ya estará pasado.

A la mañana siguiente una cuadrilla de ilusionistas de la familia Legendary hicieron que una Antoinette muriese por un accidente ante el choque de un camión de gasolina, la supuesta explosión hizo que no quedara nada del cuerpo. La realidad es que la chica ya estaba en Canadá, ajena a todo. Esa misma noche Shiku y el presidente se volvieron a reunir.

―¡Padrino! ―dijo el presidente, besando la mano de Shiku.

El clima era exactamente igual a la misma noche, esta vez el joven jefe acompañó su papel de Corleone con un bastón de empuñadora de marfil.

―Como te prometí, joven, ahora toca que cumplas tu parte del trato.

―¿Qué quiere que haga?

―Nombra a Shiku Giuseppe tu segundo, y con eso estaremos en paz. Adiós, presidente.

―¡Espere, Padrino! ¿Cómo le contactaré?

―¿Cómo te contacté yo?

El presidente asintió la cabeza, besó la mano de Shiku y se retiró. Al día siguiente el comité disciplinario llamó a los Legendary e hizo de Shiku su segundo. Shiku ahora no era Shiku, era una araña, una araña que había atrapado a todos con su red y solo debía mover los hilos oportunos y ya los tendría a todos atrapados. Sus guardianes sufrieron un gran escalofrío cuando sonrió y agradeció a todos por haberles añadido a ellos.

Terminada la presentación los cinco se reunieron en su base secreta.

―¿Y ahora, señor actor? ―preguntó Dan.

―Ahora, Xena, toca esperar ―respondió Shiku.

―¿Esperar a qué? ―preguntó Alice.

―A que cometan un error ―respondió Kuro―. El maestro está esperando a que alguno cometa algún error para comérselo.

Shiku hizo un ademán con la mano diciendo "más o menos".

―Supongo que tú tienes la mejor respuesta ―señalaba a Anna mientras hablaba.

―Va a comprar los votos ―dijo serena y directamente―. Va a ir comprando los votos de los demás hasta que pueda tomar el poder.

―¡Muy bien! ―gritó Shiku.

―Va a tomar el comité desde dentro ―terminó de añadir.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―preguntó Alice.

Anna se encogió en su timidez.

―Aquí donde la veis es una muy buena estratega ―respondió Shiku por ella.

Shiku sonrió malvadamente. Primero el instituto, luego la ciudad, después Italia... ¡Y el mundo!


	13. Capítulo 13 - Corazón negro

Una noche normal y corriente. Una noche que había sido acompañada de una cena muy pesada y un maratón de películas y series de piratas. En cuanto Shiku tocó cama todo se apagó.

—¡Capitán! —dijo una voz familiar—. ¡Despierte, capitán!

Con doce cañones por banda, seis en proa y cuatro en popa, un barco pirata pintado de negro azabache surcaba rápido el mar de oleaje suave, gracias a sus grandes velas del mismo color del casco. Black Rainbow era el nombre de aquel navío. Rápido como alma que lleva el diablo, era capaz de dejar a todos los barcos de la marina a leguas de distancia en segundos incluso con viento de proa.

El capitán ante la voz insistente de su segundo de a bordo gruñó, golpeó la mesa que tenía al lado y tomó su tricornio.

—¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! ¿¡Por qué osáis despertarme!? —gritó el capitán con furia.

—¡Capitán Shiku, la armada a estribor! —respondió su segundo de a bordo.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¡VAMOS GUSANOS, A SUS PUESTOS!

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules estaba encargada de ser la vigilante en un puesto colocado en el palo mayor. Hombres valerosos se habían vuelto locos en aquel sitio con el sol dándoles día tras día, pero ella no, ella incluso con su timidez había conseguido lo que bravos marineros no habían conseguido; sobrevivir ahí arriba.

—¡Capitán, tiran una botella! —gritó Anna.

—¡Traédmela, sabandijas!

—¡Sí, capitán! —respondió un chico de pelo castaño y ojos ambar.

Kuro no tardó en coger la botella en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente para agarrarla con un lazo. En cuanto pudo se lo enseñó a su jefe.

—Capitán Shiku Beppo —comenzó a leer el capitán—, por la presente y por orden de su majestad la Reina queda detenido. Ríndase o hundiremos su barco. Estos malditos marineros de agua dulce se creen que pueden tirar mi amada nave… Segundo a bordo Danielle.

—¿Si, capitán?

—Todo a estribor, a toda vela y preparen cañones de proa. Probaremos ese invento del triple cañón.

—¡Sí, capitán! ¡Ya habéis oído, perros! —gritó Dan—. ¡Preparad el tri-cañón! ¡Timonel, todo a estribor! ¡A toda vela!

En cuanto se hubieron acercado lo suficiente Shiku ordenó el fuego a discreción. Sus artilleros tenían fama de ser los mejores del Atlántico por lo que en seguida hicieron grandes daños al otro barco.

—Hermoso sonido la del cañón triple —susurró Shiku, pero en seguida volvió a gritar—. ¡Pongámonos a babor! ¡Preparados para el abordaje!

Solo cinco personas asaltaron el barco de la armada; el capitán y sus cuatro hombres de confianza de los cuales tres eran mujeres. Pero no hacían falta más. Cinco hombres cuya destreza luchando con la espada valían el de un batallón entero tomaron el barco de la armada y su carga.

Shiku pateó al capitán del otro barco, cuando este se encontró en el suelo, y clavó su espada en su estómago.

—¡Ya ves, basura! No tenías nada que hacer contra mi navío y contra mis hombres. Nos llevamos todo.

Sacó la espada y la guardó en su funda, sus piratas pusieron una pasarela entre barcos para que pudieran regresar.

—¡CAPITÁN! —gritó Kuro.

Se oyó un disparo. El tricornio del Capitán Shiku voló por los aires y Shiku cayó fulminado al suelo con el pecho sangrando. Dan, en un arranque de ira, tomó su pistola y disparó entre los ojos al capitán de la marina. Tomaron a Shiku y lo llevaron a su camarote.

—Mi sombrero —susurró Shiku, horas más tarde.

Shiku abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en su habitación del barco con el pecho vendado. Cuando se levantó se mareó muchísimo así que volvió a acostarse en seguida. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Anna estaba con él.

—¡Capitán! Me tenía preocupada.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien ¿Y mi sombrero?

—En el cabecero de la cama, señor.

—Bien… —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

—Nos dirigimos a tierra para que le curen mejor la herida… —Shiku solo llegó hasta ahí, pues se había quedado dormido.

Shiku se despertó alarmado en su habitación de su mansión. Estaba en su mundo. Era mafioso y no era pirata. Se levantó de la cama casi corriendo. Tenía la cara llena de sudor frío y le dolía el pecho como si le hubieran disparado. Sintió humedad y al ver su pecho vio que estaba sangrando. Evadiendo el dolor se fijó que había alguien sobre el techo, que al ver que se movía saltó al suelo. Tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado.

—Planeaba matarte lentamente —susurró.

Shiku sonrió, chasqueó los dedos y una enorme tela de araña atrapó al intruso, segundos después cayó una araña rodeada de llama de niebla.

—Bien hecho, Spidy… Ahora llama… A los demás…

Shiku se desmayó.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Saber con quien meterse

Habían pasado tres horas. En el sótano de la familia Legendary se encontraba un hombre desnudo de cabeza rapada, con el labio partido, un ojo hinchado y debido a una enorme mancha negra en un costado se podía adivinar que tenía hemorragia interna. La habitación donde estaba atado era bañada por llamas de sol que impedía que el tipo muriera, sufriendo esas horas en silencioso dolor. Había sido interrogado por Cassius, que al ver a su jefe malherido desató toda su crueldad sobre el hombre. Pronto no tardó en pedir clemencia.

—Te has equivocado de tipo para tratar de asesinar, chaval —dijo Cassius, empuñando un cubo de agua helada en una mano y una batería de coche en el otro.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿No será…? ¡NO!

El sótano fue inundado de sonido de electricidad seguidos de gritos de dolor.

Shiku minutos después se levantó con el pecho vendado y con cara de cabreo se puso la bata blanca que una criada le sostenía.

—¿Han descubierto algo? —preguntó el jefe.

—Absolutamente nada —le contestaron los criados.

—Traedme toda la información posible de él, le haré una visita en breve.

Los mayordomos no tardaron en darle un informe completo. Shiku bajó al sótano con carpeta amarilla en mano.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntaron sus guardianes al bajar.

Él no dijo nada, solo devolvió una mirada fría y asesina. Se apartaron cuando este hizo un sonido gutural con la garganta. En cuanto llegó a la puerta la abrió y con un ademán le ordenó a Cassius retirarse. El intruso tenía la cara abultada, algunas enormes manchas violetas alrededor del cuerpo y varias quemaduras de entre primer y segundo grado. Shiku golpeó la silla donde estaba atado, haciendo que este se diera un golpe contra el suelo.

—Augustus Domenico, nacido en Roma, cuarenta años ¿voy bien?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Te has metido con quien no debías, chaval —dijo mientras se sentaba la acostada silla, de tal forma que ponía sus pies descalzos sobre el pecho del hombre—. Soy Shiku Giuseppe ¿te suena mi nombre? Ahora dime ¿quién te envía?

—¡No me envía nadie!

—Bueno aquí dice que eras parte de una mafia de segunda antes de que te expulsaran por ser un inútil integral. Quizás tengas razón, quizás solo esas eso; un imbécil que no sabe su lugar, un burdo asesino —en ese momento Shiku dio un fuerte pisotón, y a juzgar por el sonido pareció que le rompió varias costillas—. ¿A que mola? —dio otro pisotón, con mucha más fuerza—. ¿A que es divertido hacerle daño a la gente, verdad? —y otro pisotón—. ¿Verdad que es divertido? —y otro, y otro, y otro hasta que dejó de sonar su caja torácica y Augustus comenzó a llorar.

—¡Para, por favor, tengo mujer e hijos!

—¡Que curioso, el informe dice que estás soltero y que eres esteril!

La habitación se inundó de silencio salvo por el vómito lleno de sangre de Augustus. Shiku se acercó a la puerta y regresó a su presa con un cuchillo lleno de sangre seca.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Es el cuchillo con el que me apuñalaste siete veces.

—Por favor… —gimoteaba.

Shiku tiró el cuchillo hacia él, harto de sus gimoteos y de sus pedidos de piedad. Tal era su ira hacia ese tipo que erró el lanzamiento y el cuchillo quedó clavado en su hombro en vez de en su cuello. Sin más, Shiku se fue de la habitación, donde le esperaban sus guardianes.

—La ley de Hammurabi decía ojo por ojo y diente por diente, no que agarraras al tipo y le rompieras las costillas —le reprendió Dan.

—¡No des la murga! —respondió Shiku.

—¿Cómo están sus heridas, maestro? —preguntó Kuro.

—Las puñaladas me dañaron el corazón —se limitó a responder antes de irse.

Dieron un sonido de sorpresa general, pero ninguno sabía hasta que punto era eso malo para él. Para empezar debía seguir una dieta blanda, no hacer excesivos esfuerzos y sobretodo ningún sobresalto. A tal extremo fue la cosa que las actividades de Shiku fueron controladas al más absoluto detalle por su "discípulo" Kuro, que no hacía más que acosarlo incluso hasta una semana después de los sucesos.

Desgraciadamente el que el jefe de la mafia Legendary no podía luchar hizo que tuvieran más de un escarceo en plena calle y Cassius pasara a autodenominarse "Sumo guardaespaldas", y esa vez ni la orden con más malsonantes ni más decibelios podía hacer que dejara en paz a su jefe.

Cuando Dan tuvo que "salvarle la vida" como por tercera vez, dos semanas después de aquellos sucesos, porque Kuro le imploraba que no luchara Shiku fue a ver a su intento de asesino particular. Todavía más malherido y ahora muerto de hambre, seguía sin poder morir por las paredes de llama de sol. Como en su primera y única visita a Augustus hasta ese día, dio una patada a la silla y se sentó de tal forma que posaba los pies, ahora con botas con tachuelas en las suelas, en su desnudo y maltrecho pecho.

—Así que ese era tu plan ¿verdad? Alguien te encargó que atacaras a un "simple niño" y como creíste que era un niño ricachón normal lo hiciste sin pensar, creyendo que así podrías afanar algo ¿verdad?

Pero no habló, Augustus hacía tiempo que había perdido el habla y hasta tenía la vista borrosa.

—Bueno ya es algo tarde para descubrirlo —susurró Shiku.

Salió de la habitación y miró a Cassius a los ojos, pasado su mano por su cuello a modo de guillotina.

—¡Pero…!

—Vale… Igual me he pasado un poco. No se… ¡Haz lo que creas conveniente!

Aunque parte de él quería entregarle la cabeza a su antiguo jefe, decidió calmarse, respirar profundamente y dejar pasar esos pensamientos para que no emponzoñaran sus chakras.

Los problemas vendrían al día siguiente.


End file.
